Fairy tail Fanfic - My name is Ikiru Ikaruga, Demon Slayer!
by Uberskill123
Summary: New and adapted characters with an adapted story of the original series. Ikiru Ikaruga is a young teenager troubled by the fact that he is a Demon Slayer. Alone and seeking help from Makarov, Fairy tail guild master, Ikiru offers money and is rejected only to be given a compromise of join Fairy tail or leave! Please leave feedback I appreciate it. My first story hope you enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1- The story behind his Darkness

**Fairy tail Fanfic!**

**Chapter 1 ****The Story Behind His Darkness!**

Everything was going as normal in fairy tail's guild hall, laughs, talks of legends and the ridiculously low pay of some jobs. Yes all was going as normal until an unexpected visitor arrived.

As the doors to the guild hall slowly creaked open a teenage boy walked through them covering his body with a black cloak, and head with a black hood.

He was almost immediately addressed by Erza scarlet as she approached him, "Hello welcome to our guild hall do you have business here?"

She was met with a swift reply of "Yes, I do, I heard Makarov is the guild master here I need to see him immediately".

"I'm afraid the master isn't here at the moment but you can tell me if its urgent".

"Sorry, it's a personal matter".

Curious about the request the boy had given her, Ezra told him, "Alright then, feel free to take a seat and wait for him to return if you want, he shouldn't be long".

She pointed towards a set of the many free seats that he could take.

"Thank you, il do just that", the boy replied whilst walking towards the pointed out seats.

Erza gave a friendly smile to the boy and strolled off to Gray and Lucy who were anxiously waiting for the words Erza had been given by the boy.

"So, what did he want?", Gray asked as if the boy was some sort of mischievous person.

Erza replied simply with "He's come to see Master Makarov, he didn't say why".

"Did he say who he was?" Lucy questioned.

"No, he didn't really give me any information. Just that he needed to see Master Makarov immediately and that it was personal".

"Who needs to see me immediately?" a voice exclaimed from the door as a small figure walked in. It was Master Makarov.

"That would be me sir, **Ikiru Ikaruga**, it's nice to meet you", he said aloud whilst leaving his chair to shake hands with the master.

"Ikiru Ikaruga, I know that name. You're Cid's boy aren't ya?" the master asked shaking hands.

"Err, yes sir but how did you know that?" Ikiru answered his question with a question whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, your uncle Luso is a good friend o' mine".

Makarov and Ikiru both took seats at the same table. In a way so that they were opposite each other.

"That so, but you're aware we bear no relation right?"

"I know the story" the master exclaimed."

Ikiru turned his head and looked at the floor in disappointment.  
"Well anyway now that the formalities are done with let's get down to business shall we", he said turning his head back to the master.

"I'm aware of why you've come, you need to control it right?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not just going to help you for free you know?" the master exclaimed.

By now all the guild members had their attention drawn to this conversation between Ikiru and Master Makarov.

"I wouldn't expect you to I'm prepared to pay. One-hundred-thousand jewel", Ikiru said casually as if that money didn't matter to him.

"One-hundred-thousand jewel!" the guild members shouted in shock.

"Whoa I think he's actually serious about this, whatever he wants from the master must be really important", Gray told the others.

"The master would be crazy to reject One-hundred-thousand jewel!" Lucy exclaimed aloud.

Everyone's attention turned back to Ikiru's conversation with the master.

"No, I don't want your money?" The master told Ikiru.

"WHAT!?" ,the guild members screamed in shock. Everybody knew that the master was always crazy about money.

"Ok, I think the master has finally lost it", Gray told the others.

"So what do you want?", Ikiru asked.

"I want ya services lad"

"So what? You want me to clean dishes and wash up?"

"No lad, I want ya to join ma guild, I want ya to join Fairy Tail", the Master explained.

The look on Ikiru's face turned from seriousness to shock to anger.

"No way, you can't be serious! You said you know my story right?! So you know there's no way in hell I'd join your guild!" Ikiru replied furiously slamming his hands on the table.

Offended by Ikiru's statement the guild members began to stand up one by one.

"What do you mean by that? You trying to say we're weak", a guild member addressed Ikiru harnessing magic energy in his hand.

"Not at all, im just saying that you're not trustworthy, I never said that you're weak", Ikiru said further offending the guild.

"You little brat I'll put you in your place!" , the guild member angrily stated.

With these words a dark aura started emitting from Ikiru's body. He turned and looked deeply into the eyes of the guild member that had challenged him.  
"Just come and try it!", he shrieked and the guild member became paralyzed with fear.

"Enough! the two of you should know better", Master Makarov addressed them.

The guild member left his seat and walked into the rest room.  
Ikiru withdrew his energy and began to pant. Whilst sweat dripped from his brow.

The guild members had returned to their seats. Still they stared at Ikiru.

"And that's another reason I refuse to join your guild. Just look at how their all staring at me as if im some sort of monster! That's what pisses me off the most!  
Ikiru screamed pointing at all the guild members.

The guild members reacted in a way in which they jolted back in their chairs. Although they knew what he said was true. They looked at him like he was a monster even though he'd done nothing wrong.

A tear dripped down Ikiru's face.

Makarov sighed "Ahhh , well Ikiru my offer still stands. I'll let ya have a week to decide."

Ikiru left his seat and walked to the doors of the guild Hall.

"I'll consider your offer, thanks for your time". With this Ikiru left the guild hall.

"I feel kinda bad for him, if we'd not been listening in to his conversation in the first place he wouldn't have got upset like that" Lucy said to Gray.

"Yeah", Gray said back. "Hey where'd Erza go?"

"She's gone to find Ikiru and talk to him, don't get involved" the master explained.

"Err, alright", Lucy and Gray said in unison.

Meanwhile somewhere away from the guild hall Ikiru was sat alone on a bench. Thinking about what had just happened.  
It was late and the sky was dark. Tears streamed down Ikiru's face. Everyone saw him as a monster.

"Hey, what's wrong?" , he heard as Erza entered his sight.

"It's nothing", he replied wiping his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there we were out of line", she said taking a seat next to him.

"Don't apologize you did nothing wrong", he replied. "You're different from the others, you didn't get scared of my powers. You were more surprised and intrigued", he continued. "Also you took it upon yourself to apologize for something you hadn't done".

"Well that's what we do in our guild. We watch each others backs. So if you had attacked him in there you'd have had to fight all of us", she explained softly.

"Well I don't think you'd want that. You see I can't control my power", Ikiru replied.

"Oh, well. Let's put this behind us shall we", she said putting out her hand.

Shaking her hand Ikiru replied with, "alright, thanks".

"I hope you'll consider the masters offer we could use somebody like you", she called back to him as she left back for the guild Hall.

With those words Ikiru got up from the bench and with his bag in tow went to find an Inn, in which he could spend the night.

The next morning started quite hectically. Ikiru had just awoken and was in his room when there was a huge explosion, BOOM! He had jumped next to the wall and had been blown straight out of the building; his room was on the second floor.

Luckily he'd sensed the explosive device in time to avoid any serious injuries. Everyone on the street stared at him as he knelt down in pain clenching his bleeding arm. Almost immediately he was bombarded with questions.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Did you do that?"

Ikiru didn't care to explain what had happened to people he didn't know or trust for that matter. Ikiru doesn't trust anyone after some of the experiences he's had. Then the Inn Keeper came out to see what had happened.

As she approached Ikiru he pulled a huge bag of jewel out of his backpack which he had managed to save from the explosion. He handed it to her and told her "Here this should pay for the damages", with this he walked off still clenching his bleeding right arm with his left.

The towns people stared at him each with their own emotions displayed on their faces. Ikiru acted as if it was his fault and paid for the damages even though clearly somebody had tried to murder him. Although he acted as if it had happens to him every morning. He was so casual about a serious event the people were somewhat worried for him.

He proceeded to pull a white rag out of his back pack and pull it tight around his wound as he entered the Fairy Tail guild hall for the second time. He pulled up a stool at the bar and politely asked for a drink as he connected his fingers assuming the gedo pose and began to think of Makarov's offer. His drink was placed next to him, he gave his thanks, sipped, and began to think again. He was almost in a trance of thought.

This gave the master a chance to explain a bit about him to the rest of the guild as Wendy and Natsu had just returned from a mission.

"It happened fifteen years ago, with a roar of thunder and a crash of lightning", the Master spoke out.

"What did gramps?" asked Natsu curiously.

With a stern look on his face the Master turned towards Ikiru. "Fifteen years ago on the same day as that child's birth, on the 27th of September a darkness entered this world".

"What do you mean, he's like bad?", Natsu questioned.

"This story may take a while to tell so take a seat if your interested", the Master exclaimed in a way so that Ikiru didn't hear.

Everybody in the guild hall pulled up a chair in a circle around the master, intrigued about the story. All except Ikiru Ikaruga who was trapped in thought about the question given to him yesterday by Master Makarov.

"So where was I?" Makarov asked himself out loud. "Ah yes, fifteen years ago, with a roar of thunder and a crash of lightning on the day of Ikiru's birth a darkness entered this world".

"What kind of darkness?", asked a guild member covered by the crowd.

"Yeah, do you mean that, that kid is darkness?", asked another.

Master Makarov began to twitch with anger as several questions were blurted out at him by the guild members.

"IF YOU'D ALL JUST BE QUITE I'LL EXPLAIN!" , the Master screamed out with anger. Concerned that he might have drawn Ikiru's attention with his shouting he turned and looked at him. But the shout hadn't even phased him not one bit. Ikiru was still caught up in thought. The rest of the guild had gone silent as Master Makarov had told them to.

"Hah" Makarov sighed.

"Alright then I'll continue. Nobody knows where it came from, except that it had appeared in a small village in the shape of a human boy who looked about 15 years old. Then when somebody approached it to ask its name, it exploded into fury. Harnessing its power of darkness it destroyed anything and anyone who it came close to it. Including that poor boys family". Master Makarov explained looking at Ikiru.

Everyone in the guild turned to look at Ikiru with expressions of sadness and sorrow on there faces but he didn't notice. After a brief moment of grief everybody drew their attention back towards Master Makarov so he could resume the story.

"Although the monster had killed most of the boy's family, his farther _**Hikari **__**Ikaruga **_still remained, although he was terribly wounded. Back then Hikari was among the most skilled and talented of wizards. Even I wouldn't have stood a chance against him".

"If he was stronger than Master Makarov then this guy must've been a complete power house", one of the guild members blurted out.

"That he was", Makarov said confirming the earlier statement. "But even he couldn't harm the darkness. Knowing this he did the only thing left that he could to protect his son. With the last of his strength he sealed the darkness away inside his new-born son and left beside him but a simple note with nothing on but his son's name - _**Ikiru**__"_. Meaning to live on.

"After that event the boy was found by Cid a friend of his fathers who took care of him until the boy turned ten. At that point the boy already had an interest in magic, that was growing everyday. So he turned to Cid, thanked him for taking care of him and said that one day he would pay him back and left with a small amount of jewel to get him by. The darkness inside him hadn't made any sort of trouble since the day it was sealed, until one day 3 years ago. After 2 years of traveling and hard work to get money Ikiru returned to Cid's house to pay him a visit. But when he arrived he found that Cid was dead, he had been murdered in his own home. When Ikiru saw this his emotions made him vulnerable and the darkness inside him tried to pounce and take over his body , by taking advantage of that." The Master explained with a voice of mixed emotions.

"Wow that kid got it rough", Gageel proclaimed aloud.

"Yeah, that is rough", Natsu agreed.

"Guys I know its sad but lets let Master Makarov finish the story", Levi said in anticipation.

"As I was saying, the darkness inside him tried to take advantage of his emotions to take control of his body. But even in this state of grief Ikiru wouldn't let the darkness take control of him. But then when he decided to stay in town for a few days he overheard some people talking about Cid", Master Makarov explained.

"Did you hear Cid was murdered in his own home!", a concerned man exclaimed to a crowd of people.

"Oh that's awful", a young woman replied. "He was so kind".

"Oh, stop your blubbering, Cid got what he deserved; he was a stupid fool who always acted like a saint. But he never got anything in return for those things he did; did he. And to top it all off he was weak".

"It was a member of dark guild who said that and that's what made Ikiru snap", Makarov exclaimed to everyone." Ikiru was sat at a table outside a café and when he heard this person badmouthing Cid he jumped straight from his seat".

"SHUT UP!", Ikiru shrieked. "You don't know anything about Cid so don't go around acting like your better than him!

A resident of the village recognised him and so he said. "Hey it's Ikiru you've come back".

Everybody had just burst into conversation, but then the dark guild member shouted out.

"You brat, who do you think you are talking to me like that! And yeah actually I did know Cid he did quite a lot of favours for me and for other people but that's why I hated him. He was such a goodie, goodie. But he was weak and that's why..."

Ikiru's face became more and more full of anger.

The Man from the dark guild pulled an evil Grin and with an evil voice announced to everyone, "THAT'S WHY I KILLED HIM!"

The man began howling with laughter but everybody else looked at him with shock and disgust. Everyone except Ikiru who stood looking at the floor clenching his fists.

"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" , Ikiru Screamed out with anger as he was enveloped in a dark, black, suffocating aura.

"I don't know the rest of the details but the town was completely destroyed and there where only two known survivors. Ikiru and Luso, Cid's twin brother who Ikiru knew. Luso is said to be the one who stopped Ikiru's rampage. I know Luso and he is a very accomplished sealing wizard, but when I asked him about it he showed me some gruesome injuries he had suffered from trying to seal Ikiru. He said it was extremely difficult and that he was lucky to survive. And that's as far as the story goes I don't know much else about him except he joined a guild after that event but they turned on him and tried to kill him so that's why he hates guilds and is hesitant to join fairy tail. It's also why he shouted at me yesterday, because I told him I knew his story but i tried to break his resolve ya see. He obviously vowed to never join a guild again for that reason."

"But why join a guild in the first-place when he can't control his magic?", Erza questioned the Master.

"Ha, for a very long time I asked myself the same question until just yesterday when he asked me that question", The Master replied.

"And, what exactly did he ask you Master?", Natsu and Wendy asked. "You never told us".

Everybody who hadn't been present yesterday looked at the master intrigued.

"He asked if I could teach him to control his power because of recent he has had the urge to kill people, well that's not what he said but that's what is happening." The Master explained. "You see the darkness inside him is one of seven demons, whose power can be harnessed and used by the host as magic. The other six demons have all been sealed inside other people around the world and each of the demons possesses their own type of power. They all have an elemental power of which is among one of these: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Light and Dark".

"There are also legends of other Demons of powers such as Frost and Magma but the Seven Demons are confirmed to be real Ikiru holds the Darkness Demon within him".

"Also along with the elemental power the host also gains a unique magic based on their own personality and the demons personality combined. That leaves the host with three types of magic for example if I based Ikiru's skill on two of your unique magic's such as Erza and Canna's magic's. He could be a wizard that uses his demons dark magic, his own card magic and a mixed personality requip magic." Master Makarov explained trying to catch his breath.

"Wow that kid must be strong, and now I get why he won't just join the guild he's carefully thinking about your offer so that history doesn't repeat itself", Gray said aloud.

"Wow, his story makes me feel so sorry for him", Lucy announced emotionally.

Natsu looked at Ikiru and saw him sat alone thinking.

"I think im gonna go talk to him", Natsu told everyone already walking towards Ikiru.

Natsu sat down next to Ikiru and blinked for just a second. But when he opened his eyes he looked at Ikiru to see a dark, black, suffocating aura emitting from his body.

**End of chapter #1**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lisanna is that you?

**Fairy tail Fanfic!**

**Chapter 2 ****Lissana is that you!?**

Natsu couldn't move. The aura emitting from Ikiru's body was bearing down magic energy. Natsu felt as if a boulder had been placed on his shoulders. What was this magical pressure? Master Makarov was about to attack Ikiru to protect Natsu. But then the aura in the air dissipated and Ikiru started coughing vigorously until eventually he threw up all over the bar. Natsu after recovering from the effects of the dark aura asked if Ikiru was alright. It was at this point when Ikiru started hyperventilating then fell off of the stool onto his knees. Spilling his drink. Clenching his stomach and struggling to breathe Ikiru passed out on the floor.

After spending 30 minutes unconscious Ikiru awoke to find himself in an infirmary bed in the Fairy Tail guild hall; in a small room. Surrounded by a small amount of guild members Ikiru didn't know what to say. He felt numb and exhausted, this is an effect that takes place after dark energy is released from his body in large amounts, unwillingly. He was thinking that he needed a trainer soon or the demon inside him would take over then Makarov said what his was thinking.

"Ikiru, you need to make a decision. If you're not going to join Fairy Tail for ya training then you need to go and find somebody who will train ya before the Demon completely takes over", Makarov explained.

Ikiru mumbled "Mmm". Then he spoke, "I'll decide within the hour".

"Alright then lad I'll leave ya to your rest you'll need it". With those words Makarov left the room.

Looking around the room to see who was there Ikiru noticed Erza stood close to him and asked her, "Who was it who helped me out?".

"Oh, that was me", Ikiru was addressed by a sweet innocent voice which came from a girl with long white hair and a kind smile.

Ikiru thought he recognised her and so he asked her, "Lisanna!?" the girl and the others in the room reacted in shock to this. "Lisanna, is that really you I thought you were dead!?".

The girl mumbled with sadness and then spoke trying to keep a smile, "I'm sorry but im not Lisanna, I'm her older sister Mira-Jane."

"Oh that explains it, sorry about that it must be upsetting".

"No no, it's fine really, anyway I am curious of how you know my sister?" Mira asked.

"Oh well mostly it was just coincidence she kept seeing me a lot when she was out so she introduced herself and when we saw each other we'd say hi, that was about it really", Ikiru replied. "Although I do have something to give you that she gave to me. The last time I saw her she gave me these and said that she wanted to keep them safe until she saw me again, but since the incident I think it would be best if I gave them to you", Ikiru explained all this whilst holding up three closed lockets which were shaped like hearts. Each had its own unique colour, a ruby-red, a shining silver and a glimmering gold that stood out the most.

Slowly taking the lockets from Ikiru's hand Mira softly said, "Thank you". With this Ikiru slightly tilted his head gave a kind smile.

Everybody gathered round Mira as she opened the lockets one by one. The red one first which contained a picture of Lisanna and Natsu stood close together holding a baby exceed in their arms, Happy. The second to be opened was the silver locket which held a picture of the entire guild stood around laughing. The last and most beautiful locket was the gold one which kept a picture inside, it was of Lisanna stood with her older brother and sister.

As a tear streamed down Mira's face she again thanked Ikiru and left to show off the lockets.

A few of the guild members still remained in the room. Ikiru was too busy thinking if he should join the guild or not to pay attention to the people in the room staring at him. Then he remembered that Lisanna had once asked him to join the guild. This made him think more and more about it. He needed to decide so he said, whilst still in deep thought, avoiding all eye contact.

"You're good people."

"Hmmm" Erza gestured.

"You're good people, right? A good guild I mean?"

Erza understood what he was thinking and so she approached him from the side of the bed. Clasping Ikiru's right hand with her own she said "Of course we are".

Everybody in the room reacted shockingly to Erza's actions, then after each their own sigh they smiled at Ikiru.

"I know im speaking for everyone when I say this Ikiru. Please join our guild; join Fairy tail!" Erza explained with glee.

Ikiru looked around the room to see everyone smiling at him. Even the person whom he had challenged to a fight the previous day gave words of kindness and praise, "We could use someone like you kid, young as you are your magical energy is something to behold", the guild member explained referring to the events of the previous day.

"Thanks, but im still gonna think about it for a while longer".

"That's fin... hey what happened to your arm?!" Erza asked cutting herself off mid sentence.

"Oh that was just from this morning it's nothing serious", he replied.

"I thought I saw you this morning", Warren blurted out. "That isn't serious, ok it might not be a serious injury but clearly somebody tried to assassinate you".

"Don't worry being a Demon Slayer I'm used to it, people are always trying to cut me down".

"What just because you're a demon slayer?" Gray asked.

"Well yeah, before the demon was sealed inside me it killed a lot of people and Makarov told you the story didn't he. I psyched out and killed a village full of people. Somebody's bound to want revenge" Ikiru explained.

"So he did hear us", Erza thought to herself.

"But you didn't mean to right so..."

"Whether I meant to or not doesn't matter to them, they want me dead because I killed somebody they were close to. If I had more control over my power it'd be different, but I don't so there we have it", Ikiru explained cutting of Levi mid-sentence.

"Well getting back on topic that's just another reason for you to join the guild you can learn to control your power and with other people around it won't be as simple a task for people to kill you", Erza explained.

"Are you trying to say that killing me would be easy?", Ikiru said in a joking tone.

"Maybe?", Erza replied carrying on the joke.

"Hahaha", Ikiru began to laugh and then so did everyone else even though it wasn't something that should be talked about like a joke.

"Ok then guys thanks for cheering me up but I think im gonna get some rest now", Ikiru said scratching the back of his head.

"Ok then, but make sure you've made up your mind for when the master comes in", Erza told Ikiru as she led everyone out of the room.

"I will have", Ikiru replied laying himself back onto the pillows stood up behind him.

The door was left slightly open. Ikiru could hear the constant chatter through the gap. He could hear everyone having a good time.

He smiled.

But then as the chatter and laughter started to die down Ikiru knew something was wrong.

"Who's that?" he heard through the door. "Watch out!"

Ikiru heard a smash and the door was fully blown open by the wind. He could see out through the door into the main section of the guild hall where everyone was stood still and pink smoke on the floor began to escape through the open windows.

"Damn it, what a time for the master to leave!" Ikiru heard.

Ikiru saw a cloaked man stood near the guild doors with a large sword in each of his hands.

Pointing his right-hand sword at the guild members the cloaked man proclaimed. "Lucy Heartfilia, today I will end your life and take your families riches for my own!" He charged.

Ikiru wondered why nobody was moving then he realised the pink smoke from earlier must have been some sort of paralyzing agent.

A look of horror appeared on the faces of all the guild members as the cloaked man quickly grew closer to Lucy.

"Lucy, move!" numerous people shouted, but it was no use telling her to move if they themselves couldn't, it was futile.

As Erza stood still next to Lucy a look of pure terror took over her face as she stared at the man about to bring down swords upon Lucy. "Don't do it!", she shrieked.

Then a divine wind blew through the guild hall as the door to the infirmary blew off its hinges and smashed against the other side of the hall becoming nothing but splinters. Blood splashed onto Erza's face. She opened her closed eyes trying to prepare herself for the terror she might see before her. Everyone turned to the see.

"Swords can kill people you know that right?" It was Ikiru. Stood with two swords digging into his right arm and blood dripping all over him covering his face. He had protected Lucy. Everyone stood still looking at him in horror. There was nothing but an eerie silence as Ikiru looked directly into the face of the cloaked man with the eyes of a demon.

**End of chapter #2**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ikiru's Decision!

**Fairy tail Fanfic!**

**Chapter 3 ****Ikiru's Decision!**

Everyone stood in an eerie silence staring at Ikiru.

"Swords can kill people you know that right?", Ikiru asked as a dark aura started releasing from his body. The cloaked man became scared he was trying with all his might cut through Ikiru but the swords wouldn't budge through his arm any further.

"So you were trying to kill me, RIGHT!?" The small amount of black energy surrounding Ikiru exploded into fierce black pulses surging through the entire hall.

The cloaked mans face became the face of a crying child as he saw the eyes of a demon in Ikiru's face. Ikiru clenched his left fist and met the cloaked mans face with his hand. The man disappeared across the hall and Ikiru sped after him. With his blood covered right arm Ikiru slammed the airborne cloaked man, whom proceded to fly through the air at a ridiculous speed, leaving the guild hall and skidding across the water outside the hall. With several missing teeth the man cried out with fear as he swam to the side of the docks and pulled himself out of the water and attemted to escape from the situation.

Everyone in the guild hall looked with horror as the man trying to escape was met with Ikiru's fists again and again. He was thrown back into the guild hall crying out for help.

"Please help me, he's going to kill me, HE'S A DEMON!" he screamed as tears streamed down his face and he reached out a hand towards the guild members. This hand was immediatley crushed into the floor by Ikiru's foot.

*SMASH!*

"AAAHHHHHHH" the man clutched his crushed right hand with his left as he looked up at Ikiru.

"What was that you called me before? A demon? Well you're damn right I am a demon and you're dead!" As Ikiru was about to bring down his foot onto the cloaked man he was met with several swords pointed to his throat only serveral centimeters away.

It was the Fairy tail members, the paralysing gas had worn off.

"THATS ENOUGH IKIRU!", Erza yelled directly to him. "You've beaten him, thats enough."

Ikiru looked around and then his head pointed towards the ceiling as what was left off the black aura surrounding his body rose from him and dissapeared into the air. The evil demons eyes left his face as he fell to the floor with a sword still jammed into his arm. *Thud.*

"Somebody give me a hand he needs medical attention!" Erza explained urgently. Nobody came. "He's lost alot of blood look at his arm!"

Everyone stood in horror staring at Ikiru and thinking about what he had just done to the cloaked man. Nobody wanted to go anywhere near him not even Lucy whom he had just saved. Mira-jane rushed over and with her help she and Erza lifted Ikiru into the infirmary once again.

Ikiru opened his eyes to find himself in the Infirmary again surrounded by the Fairy tail members. He sat himself up. "Ah, my head, what happened?"

"Don't tell me you can't remember what just happened!?" Gray asked irritantly.

"Ah, i just remember blocking the swords to help someone, the rest of its just a blur", Ikiru explained. Ikiru noticed the wounds on his right arm, how could he not it was hurting like hell. But he also noticed besides his stinging right arm the rest of his body was numb. "I did it again didn't I?" He asked rhetorically. "I let it take contol didn't I?"

Everone mumbled and avoided eye contact. Most of them had become scared of Ikiru.

"You see, now that you've seen how dangerous I am are you sure you really want me in your guild?" Ikiru asked guessing what he might have just done.

"Well you might be abit scary but if you can learn to control your power you'll be a great asset in the future, right guys?" Natsu asked in a cheerful tone, evidently trying to lighten up the mood.

"Humph, he's right if you can learn to contol your power there won't be a reason for us to be scared of you and you can give us a hand in the future", Laxus continued.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Ikiru replied with a sense of relief in his voice.

Makarov strolled into the infirmary smuggly with his hands behind his back.

"Ahhh", he sighed. "You're gonna have to pay for that door ya know."

"Haha, alright", Ikiru replied smiling.

"Well then, its been quite a while since the end of that hour a gave you. Im sure you have your answer by now, right?" Makarov asked.

"Well..." Ikiru looked around the room seeing some smiles, and some faces still avoiding eye contact. "Don't you want the opinion of everyone else first, I mean after seeing that I'm pretty sure alot of them wouldn't be happy if i joined."

"Its not up to us, we all follow the masters decisions, even if we don't always agree with them. Besides, I'm pretty sure some people would find it pretty interesting with you around here", Erza explained kindly.

"That's right, and even if you do whack out again we'll put you straight right happy", Natsu explained gleefully followed by happy's usual response of, "Aye."

"I'm not sure if that'd be a good or a bad thing", Ikiru said to himself.

"Yeah and you only did that to protect Lucy right?", Wendy asked rhetorically beggining to use healing magic on Ikiru's bloody bandaged arm.

Everyone turned and smiled at Ikiru eventhough he could tell some of them were still scared of him.

For a brief moment Ikiru smiled aswell.

"So then Ikiru, yes or no?" Makarov asked.

"I guess im in no position to refuse."

"Then that settles it you are now a member of fairy tail, you will meet us back here tomorow for a discussion, but for now to honour you joining the guild... LET'S PARTY!" Makarov explained with much excitment in his voice.

Makarov was met with a swift reply of "YEAH!", from everyone. Suddenly streamers were flying and everyone had left the infirmary besides Wendy, Erza and Ikiru.

"Come on we can't have our party without the guest of honour, although your not a guest anymore", Erza urged Ikiru, encouraging him to join in.

"I'll catch up in just a sec", with those words from Ikiru Erza left.

Wendy was still knelt next to Ikiru's bed tending to his wounds. "Sorry what was your name again?" Ikiru asked her.

"Umm, im Wendy."

"Well, thanks for the help Wendy that feels alot better, shall we go and join them?" Ikiru suggested putting out a hand to help Wendy stand up.

Taking Ikiru's hand to stand up Wendy continued with "Well yes but... are you sure you'll be alright I can't completley heal it."

"Im fine thanks to you, thank you Wendy" Ikiru said standing up and beggining to slowly walk into the main part of the guild hall.

Wendy blushed for a second and then began to walk out into the party with Ikiru.

**End of chapter #3**


	4. Chapter 4 - Conference!

**Fairy tail Fanfic!**

**Chapter 4 ****Conference**

Everything was going as normal in fairy tail's guild hall, with only a small group of the guilds members actually there. Yes all was going as normal... except that Ikiru Ikaruga and Natsu Dragneel were still sprawled across a table fast asleep from the previous nights party.

"Looks like Ikiru did come back for the meeting", Gray said to Lucy and Erza.

"No, he never left", Erza inputted twitching with anger. "It's already 11 o'clock get your asses off the table!"

"What?", Ikiru managed awakening from his sleep with drewl dripping from his mouth. He wiped his face.

"Ahhh", Natsu yawned as he began to stretch himself awake.

"Err im gonna go put a fresh set o' clothes on, has anyone seen my bag?", Ikiru asked still yawning.

*Slap!*

"Catch!", Natsu said after hurling Ikiru's heavy bag across the room. Hitting him on the head with it.

"Ahhh, Natsu you Idiot, I'll break you in half!", Ikiru yelled leaving the bag on the table to chase after Natsu.

"You couldn't catch me if you had a million years ha-ha."

"That's enough", Erza addressed them both pointing her swords at them and still twitching with anger.

Natsu gulped.

"Geez Erza take a chill pill, we're only messing around. I didn't join Fairy tail just to get ordered around by you all the time", Ikiru explained still drowsy.

At the same time Natsu, Lucy and Gray's jaws all dropped and they all said the same thing at the same time, "He's dead."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?", Erza yelled meeting her right fist with Ikiru's face.

In the same moment Ikiru's back met with the wall at the other side of the guild hall.

"Eh, what the hell?", Ikiru managed in a daze.

Ikiru soon found himself pinned up against the same wall he had just hit.

"Let's get something straight here! Just because your new don't think..."

"Are you gonna lecture me or are you gonna put me down?", Ikiru interrupted.

With Ikiru still pinned up against the wall Erza continued with, "Let me say again just because your new don't think..."

*Smooch* Ikiru had pressed his lips up against Erza's forehead.

"Eh, wha wha... what are you doing!?", Erza shrieked letting go of Ikiru and backing away from him. She was bright red. She was now knelt on the floor.

Ikiru wiped his lips and strolled over to Gray, Lucy and Natsu. All of their jaws had dropped they were in hysterics. Ikiru put an arm around Natsu and Gray.

"You see guys there's nothing that embarrasses a girl more than kissing her in front of her friends, she was so embarrassed that I got what I wanted out of her. She put me down. Now the next time Erza's giving you any trouble just refer to that tactic, alright."

Mira laughed "Ha-ha he's right."

Gray and Natsu both went down on their knees and each held one of Ikiru's hands. They started crying.

Then they both said in unison, "You're a genius, please teach us master."

Ikiru couldn't help thinking that he was glad only they were in the guild hall otherwise he would've been embarrassed as well.

"Master huh, ha-ha you mean she's always picking on you, you softies.", Ikiru said whilst bringing his hands away from them and scratching the back of his head.

"Master, what do you want him to train you, to be pervs!?", Lucy inputted, by this point she was blushing as well. Erza was still knelt on the floor trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"What I'm not a pervert", Ikiru said whilst pointing at himself.

"Then why'd you just kiss her!?"

"I just told you I did it to get what I wanted, I wanted her to let me go, so it worked didn't it?"

"Ha-ha, you guys are so clueless", Mira-Jane butted she pointed. "Ikiru there's a spare room over there where you can change."

"Oh thanks Mira", Ikiru replied taking up his bag and turning into the spare room. He closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Don't you think he's kinda cute", Mira muttered with her head balanced on her hand lent on the bar.

"What exactly do you mean by that!?", Lucy blurted out.

"Well, he's strong and he acts really friendly with everyone even though with the story the Master gave us it sounded like he wouldn't really trust people. Then there's that mysterious aspect about him. If he were a few years older I might just have fallen for him." Mira explained.

"Well aren't you the honest one", Lucy replied.

"Ahah, nobody ever says that about me or Gray", Natsu moaned hugging Gray tightly.

"Except for Juvia", Erza joked after regaining herself.

The girls laughed.

"Shuddap you just got kissed by a kid!", Gray punted whilst pushing Natsu away.

"Hey, I'm not a kid im not much younger than you", Ikiru inputted wearing his fresh set of clothes wiping toothpaste from his mouth.

Erza appeared next to the boys once again and drew her sword. "If you tell anyone about that you're all dead."

"Ok ok", they all said backing away.

*Rumble*

*Rumble*

"Hungry are we?", Mira asked whilst keeping her smile.

"Err, yeah", Natsu and Ikiru mumbled at the same time.

"Then here ya go", Mira said sweetly putting out plates of cooked breakfast onto the bar. Two for Natsu and Ikiru. Then two for herself and Erza and two for Lucy and Gray.

"Oh thanks this looks great", Gray complimented as he and everyone else pulled up a stool.

Followed up with Natsu's "Smells great too."

"Tastesss gwait too", Ikiru mumbled munching on the bacon.

While the boys had a contest to see who could eat all their food the fastest the girls had their own little conversation whilst occasionally taking a bite to eat.

"Ahhh, thanks for the food", all the boys said wiping their faces. "Looks like it's a draw."

"Hmm, you're welcome", Mira said back. "But ya know I could do with something in return."

"Sure, so you want cash?" Ikiru guessed.

"Well, I felt kinda jealous earlier when you gave Erza that smooch so how about giving me one."

"Err, really? Well if that's what you want, I guess I can, but that was just so..."

"Something wrong."

"Well no it's just I didn't expect to be getting asked to kiss someone anytime soon", Ikiru said with his face flustered.

"Oh come on, please", Mira urged him.

"Oh alright then", Ikiru said leaning over the bar.

*Snap*

Mira-Jane clicked her fingers.

*Crash*

Lucy and Erza had pushed Ikiru over the bar.

"Ahh, you planned that didn't you, I wanna kiss - my ass!", Ikiru complained sat rubbing his bruised head.

Everyone but Ikiru burst out laughing.

"You really FELL for that one", Natsu howled.

"Alright, alright", Ikiru got the message and stood up.

"Sorry you're not so bad but you're quite a way from winning me over enough to kiss me", Mira said sweetly. "Although I don't have a problem kissing you."

*Smooch* Mira had pressed her lips against Ikiru's forehead.

Ikiru blushed but then when the red left his face he sighed, "Ehh."

"What's wrong I thought you'd like it", Mira mumbled taking her head away from Ikiru's.

"No it's not that, it's just now instead of me payin you back I owe you two things."

"Well I guess Il save them for something special."

"Hmm that's fine with me", Ikiru said softly.

"Alright then, now that I've got you back from earlier we'd better get things ready for the Masters arrival", Erza inputted.

"Wait so you pushed me over a bar because I gave you a little smooch on the head while you had me pinned up against a wall!?"

"That's about the size of it yeah", Lucy explained before Erza had time to.

"Jeez", Ikiru said aloud whilst vaulting back over the bar. "Don't you guys get fed up the girls being bitchy all the time?"

"You'll get used to it, Gray answered.

"Me and Gray don't get nice compliments or kisses, wah", Natsu complained.

"Who's giving out kisses?"

Everyone turned to see Master Makarov stood in the door.

"Oh Master, err good morning", Erza mumbled trying to take attention away from what Natsu had just said.

"Good morning", Makarov replied. "Natsu where's happy isn't he always with you?"

"He went to get some fish."

"Figures", Makarov continued.

"Ha-ha."

"Well now that the greetings are done with let's get on with it", Makarov said sitting down.

*Drag*

*Squeak*

Everyone pulled out chairs and sat at the table.

"Hey what's going on?", Gageel yawned with Wendy and Juvia in tow and of course wherever Gageel and Wendy where, Carla and Panther-lily weren't far behind. Happy was also with them munching on a salmon.

"You're just in time to join in with our meeting take a seat", the Master explained.

*Drag*

*Squeak*

Everyone was now gathered round a single table.

"So let's get to it, basically one of two things has to happen and it's going to be up to you lot who are here", Makarov explained. "I'm not trying to make this little meeting anymore boring then it has to be but this vote will decide the futures of both Ikiru and Fairy tail. The result of this vote could also end up putting your lives at risk but im not going to tell you how until after we have started the voting process. If you decide you want to stay and vote you will have to make some oaths including an oath of secrecy about the whole thing so if you wish to leave do so now."

Everybody looked around the room nervously but nobody moved. Then some bodies chair scraped the floor.

*Squeak*

It was Ikiru's chair. He got up and began to stroll towards the door.

"You can't leave you blithering idiot!", Makarov scolded expanding his hand and dragging Ikiru back to his chair.

"Huh, I don't wanna make a decision that puts everyone else in danger."

"Tough", Makarov spoke in a seriously mean voice. "So nobody is leaving? Well then we shall continue. Do you all hear by take up an oath of secrecy about this vote? Erza Scarlet?

"Yes."

"Gageel Redfox?"

"Yeah."

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes."

"Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yup."

"Gray Fullbuster?"

"Yeah."

"Mira-Jane Strauss?"

"Mm hum."

"Wendy Marvel?"

"Umm, yes."

"Juvia Lockster?"

"Err yes", looking entranced by Gray.

"You three exceeds? Happy, Carla and Panther-lily?

"Aye."

"Of course."

"Yes." Stood sturdily on Gageel's shoulder.

"And finally Ikiru Ikaruga?"

"Uhh, what's the point in asking me if you're gonna force me to do it anyway?", Ikiru replied while staring at the ceiling.

*Flick* Makarov had expanded his hand again and knocked Ikiru off of his chair.

"I'll say again, Ikiru Ikaruga?"

"Fine yeah, jeez", Ikiru complained while getting onto his chair and rubbing his bruised head for a second time.

"Fine then I'll get straight to the point", Makarov continued. "Ya already know about Luso. Well I have asked him to come here and he should arrive in a couple of days. He is going to strengthen the seal on Ikiru so that the demon doesn't release as much power or as often. Which will help considering the demon will try to escape depending on your emotions and being a young lad you jump to conclusions quickly. After he has strengthened the seal the plan is that I will train ya myself for a while. The vote is for what we are gonna do with ya after that. Fairy tail operates in teams to complete various missions but with your capabilities after you've learnt to control your power you should be able to complete those quests on your own. The only problem is if the demon does take over, chances are there will be nobody around who is strong enough to stop you. If you are in a team that eliminates that problem but... if the team you are with fails to stop you on a rampage chances are everyone will die. So then now you take your votes."

"Wait a sec gramps is their really any point in voting, I mean everyone here besides you and Mira are on my team so why don't we just go with option two. It's the biggest team that we have in fairy tail and its the strongest..."

"Some people aren't as eager to fight as you are Natsu, if even one person in your team decides they don't want to do it, it decreases the teams strength and reduces the chance that you could stop Ikiru massively. So we vote", the master explained sternly.

"But I bet just me, Gageel and Gray could take him It'd be a piece o' cake there's no point in..."

"Just shut up Natsu! Stop trying to make everyone else's decisions for them!", Ikiru interrupted angrily while shaking. Everyone was staring at him. "You're not the one who has to bear all the guilt if they all die trying to stop you go on a rampage."

"Well I don't now about everyone else but I've made my decision option two, join my team", Natsu shared trying not to seem phased by Ikiru's shouting. "You're with me right happy?"

"Aye sir!"

"Who made him leader?" Gray whispered to Erza.

"Well even if I did get hurt or killed trying to stop you I already owe you my life for saving me yesterday so im with Natsu", Lucy inputted.

"I think It'd be a hell of a time with you around and quite a fun fight too, hell im in", Gageel added to make a fourth vote on option two.

"Agreed", lily supported still stood on Gageel's shoulder.

"Well I'll go with whatever Wendy says", Carla announced.

"Well, I um I think It'd be fun to have an extra person around so I'll go with option two as well", Wendy proclaimed nervously.

"That makes seven votes on option two and with only thirteen of us here I guess that has decided it but I'm still interested in what the rest of you had to say", Makarov explained.

"Well I think it'd be fun to have him around so I'd go with option two", Gray brung up.

"I agree with Gray-sama", Juvia mentioned in a hype voice whilst wrapping her arms around Gray.

"I also agree with Gray", Erza added.

"Well he still owes me from earlier so until I get something back I want him to be safe in a group", Mira explained kindly.

"As for me I was going to vote with the majority anyway and if there was a tie I was just going to discount the exceeds votes", Makarov mentioned in a mischievous and yet cheeky voice.

"What, then it wouldn't have been a fair vote in the first place, besides that's discrimination!" Carla put abruptly.

"Ha-ha, I know but o'well."

"We shouldn't have voted at all! Don't you realise that you could die! It's not just something you should joke about!" Ikiru made clear still sat shaking in his chair.

Everyone's attention turned to Ikiru.

"You shouldn't have voted this whole thing is stupid!"

"Ikiru it's not up to you we've voted and that's that", Natsu told him softly. "It's not up to just you.

"Well it should be! It's not gonna matter to the rest of fairy tail if I'm on my own and then nobody's in danger!"

Natsu stood up on the table walked across it and sat down in front of Ikiru. Dangling his legs off the side.

Putting his hand on Ikiru's shoulder to comfort him Natsu began to speak, "I know you said you didn't want me to make everyone's decisions for em and that you said you'd feel guilty if everyone died. But really all you wanted was the vote to finish asap with the result that you'd be on your own."

Ikiru's face began to curl up and he was still shaking.

"That way everyone would be safe and your tongue wouldn't slip because really all you wanted to say is I wanna be in a group."

Ikiru's face became more and more upset.

"All you wanted to say is I wanna be in a group because you didn't wanna be alone again", Natsu continued with his hand still on Ikiru's shoulder.

"Ahhh", Ikiru cried as he fell off his chair to kneel on the floor, clenching Natsu's leg as tears left his eyes.

Natsu dropped down off the table and hugged Ikiru, "It's alright we understand."

Ikiru continued to cry as he clung onto Natsu and pressed his head against Natsu's chest.

Everyone smiled whilst looking at Ikiru and Natsu.

"Alright then with that we'll end this meeting", Makarov announced.

"Ehhe, hey guys", Canna mumbled as she struggled through the door of the guild hall. "What's goin on?."

Ikiru stopped crying and wiped his face.

"Hey what's wrong? You alright kid?", Canna asked stumbling over to Ikiru. She was tipsy from drinking. She put an arm around Ikiru. "Hey I know what'll cheer you up come on."

Canna pulled Ikiru over to the bar sat him down and put a bunch of pints down on the bar. She sat next to him. "Now come on we're having a drinking contest."

"Huh, but I'm underage", Ikiru explained in a gloomy tone.

"Oh, who cares we're all friends here, we won't tell right guys, and no-one's gonna tell you no."

"Huhum, what do you think you're doing?", the master asked sat on a stool next to Ikiru.

Ikiru turned from Canna on his left to look at Makarov on his right and thought, "How did he get here so fast?!"

Everyone was concentrating on this conversation and all said, "They're boned."

"If you're having a drinks competition I'm in", the Master casually demanded.

"Yeah, that's more like it, but I won't lose old man", Canna blurted out.

"What!", everyone was astounded that the Master wasn't scolding them.

"Ok then, I guess im in", Ikiru added.

"Yeah, so you ready, three, two, one, drink!", immediately three pints found themselves off of the bar and into the mouths of the three competitors.

"They really shouldn't be drinking it's only midday", Levi spoke out to the small group, leading in the rest of the guild members who were still hung over from the previous nights party.

"Oh you're right but let them have their fun it's not hurting anyone right?", Mira replied.

"Hmhm, well I guess you're right", Levi giggled back.

"You're falling behind old man", Ikiru yelled continuing to down pints.

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid", Makarov yelled back. Whilst downing his next pint Makarov looked at Ikiru and saw the smile on his face as he drunk. He also smiled as he drank. "Well since we're drinking and everyone else is arriving I guess this calls for..."

"Party!", most people yelled out. Besides those who were hung over.

"That's ten!", Ikiru yelled out.

"What ten already, he's insane", Laxus calmly inputted sat on a table. "Gramps'll never catch up."

"Twelve!", Makarov shouted.

"What!", Fried shrieked.

"Eh, he'll fall behind soon enough, just you watch", Laxus explained. He smiled.

Canna shouted, "Fourtee..."

"Fifteen", she was interrupted by Ikiru.

"Hahaha, told ya", Laxus laughed out.

"It's rare to Laxus this happy", Fried thought to himself.

As the day went on many crazy things happened such as drunk Ikiru trying to kiss Mira again and Canna actually losing a drinking contest. Nonetheless to a 15-year-old. Ikiru and Canna fell asleep on the floor and Makarov sat on the bar looking around the hall and listening to the relative silence.

The clock hit eleven o'clock.

"Looks like most of them have left already", Mira mentioned to the Master leaning on the bar.

"Yes it does", the Master replied. "Well he's gonna be hung over tomorrow."

"Hahum, you're right", Mira giggled. She lifted up Ikiru from the floor layed him on a table and put a blanket over him. With the Masters help Mira managed to do the same with Canna.

"We're gonna get goin see ya", Natsu called as he sprang out the door with happy in tow.

"I'm gonna be on my way as well Master", Erza declared as she strolled towards the door.

"Everyone's always in a rush these days, its making me feel old", Makarov groaned softly.

"Yeah you're right", Mira agreed. They both looked at Ikiru and sighed, "Ehhh."

**End of chapter #4**


	5. Chapter 5 - A day with Wendy Marvell

**Fairy tail Fanfic!**

**Chapter 5** **A day with Wendy Marvell**

Reader notes: one-hundred jewel is equal to roughly one US dollar.

The morning was quite eventful. Everyone who stayed at the guild hall overnight awoke to hear Ikiru throwing up in the bathroom.

"Oh, my head", Canna managed struggling to sit up.

*Bluuuur*

"Jeez that kids been at it for the past half an hour", Laxus cringed.

"Oh, that's right I lost, damn kid", Canna moaned quietly.

Wendy strolled in with Carla gliding above her and Natsu was following them with Happy supported on his shoulder.

*Bluuuur*

"What's that noise?", Natsu asked aloud.

"That noise is Ikiru throwing up", Laxus replied.

"Oh, was it the beer?", Wendy asked curiously.

"Yeah, but after twenty-seven pints in less than twelve hours who wouldn't be throwing up like that and considering he's only a kid, yeesshh...", Laxus explained still cringing from the noise.

*Bluuuur*

"Maybe I should go in and use my magic to make him feel better?", Wendy suggested.

"Trust me you do not wanna go in there", Macao squeaked coming out of the bathroom holding his nose. "He's not doin so good though, kid drunk too much."

"Well then I guess I have no choice", Wendy replied as she strolled towards the door.

"Wait you're actually going in there!?", Macao cautioned.

"Well yeah, he needs my help right and besides considering he's only just joined the guild he's fitting in really well and umm I wanna make it even better for him", Wendy insisted as she trotted into the bathroom.

"Sure is a kind one that girl", Makarov inputted.

"Yeah she is", Natsu continued.

"More kind than any of you anyway, she just went into the men's bathroom and none of you could last one minute in there!?", Carla yelled.

The men cringed in disappointment, "She's right."

Erza strolled in to the hall with Lucy at her side.

*Bluuuur*

"What's goin on?", Lucy questioned.

"What do ya think", Gary sarcastically commented as he slid up towards her.

"Well twenty-seven pints in one day ought to do that to you, usually people only get to about twelve against me. To think I lost for the first time to a kid. It's embarrassing", Canna stated.

"Wait how come you're never throwing up after a competition like that!?", Lucy shrieked.

"I'm used to it, how long do you think I've been drink..."

*Bluuuur*

Canna was interrupted by Ikiru's vomiting.

"I'm surprised you lasted that long old man. Nineteen's a new record isn't it?", Laxus teased.

"Oh, shut it. I'm old there's no way I could keep as much down as these two", Makarov replied.

Meanwhile as the conversation went on. Wendy was busy in the men's bathroom. She was knelt behind Ikiru using her healing magic to pull the alcohol from his body into the air. At the same time she was blowing the air harshly so that the smell of vomit was leaving through the windows.

*Errrrr*

"I'm starting to feel a little better", Ikiru mumbled.

Wendy wasn't talking back. She had to concentrate. After some time past without Ikiru throwing up and he spoke again.

"Thanks a lot Wendy I feel fine now", Ikiru addressed her gently.

Wendy stopped pulling the poisonous liquid known as alcohol from Ikiru's body. At this moment she dropped backwards to the floor and began to pant.

"Huh, huh, huh."

"Hey are you alright?", Ikiru asked her kindly.

Then Ikiru noticed the fluid in the air and it dropped straight on to Wendy. She was soaked in beer.

"Ah", she whimpered as she felt the liquid soak into her clothes.

"Oh, err, umm", Ikiru stuttered with a look of disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry Wendy if I hadn't drunk so carelessly you wouldn't be out of breath and covered in beer.

Wendy was still catching her breath. Using her magic for 20 minutes straight whilst blowing the air took a lot of energy.

"It's alright", she gasped. "We help each other out, that's how we do things in Fairy tail.

"Everything alright in there?", Natsu called in.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a sec", Ikiru called back.

"Seems like Ikiru's feeling better", Ikiru and Wendy heard Natsu say through the door.

"Umm, here", Ikiru offered standing up and putting out his hand to help Wendy up.

"Thanks", Wendy replied sweetly taking Ikiru's hand and pulling herself up.

Ikiru walked towards the door. Wendy slowly followed and then mumbled, "Ummm."

Her face was flustered she was looking at her soaked clothes.

Ikiru turned and saw the problem. Wendy would be really embarrassed walking out in front of everyone with soaked clothes that reeked of beer.

"Hey, just wait here a sec", Ikiru told Wendy as he snook out of the bathroom.

"What are you..."

Ikiru had already left.

Almost immediately after leaving Ikiru came back into the bathroom with his bag. He pulled his black hooded cloak out of it and handed it to Wendy. "Here, you can wear this over those clothes. When you get the chance leave and wait for me outside around the corner. I'll take you somewhere so you can wash that beer out."

"Errr, right thanks."

"No problem, now let's go."

Ikiru lead out. Wendy followed close behind him covered up in the cloak.

"Looks like he's alright", Natsu mumbled whilst eating.

"Aye", Happy echoed.

"Hey is that Wendy", Natsu pointed towards the small cloaked figure as she made her way towards the door.

Wendy stood still hoping that they wouldn't notice her wet clothes. Gray walked up behind her and she felt him grab the top of the hood preparing to pull it down. She closed her eyes and blushed bright red as she prepared for the worst.

"Don't!", Ikiru yelled as he clenched Gray's wrist and a sharp power powerful shot of dark energy flew from Ikiru's feet through his body and up to the roof.

"Go", Ikiru whispered sharply.

With this Wendy sprang out of the guild hall and around the corner holding the hood up on the cloak.

"Hey what's your problem!", Gray yelled. "Let go."

"Err", Ikiru let go of Gray's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to..."

Ikiru ran out of the Guild hall and around the corner with his bag in his hands.

"Ikiru wait!", Erza called out.

No response.

"Damn it, the Master leaves for five minutes and this happens now", Erza complained.

"Hey I think the person in the cloak was Wendy coz she isn't in here", Natsu called poking his head out of the Men's bathroom.

"I wonder what that was all about", Canna chimed in.

"Yeah", Lucy agreed.

Everyone stood looking out of the door. Gray was clenching his wrist it was burned by Ikiru's energy when he grabbed it. Erza noticed this.

"Well we can worry about what it was about later, now we need to find them", Erza explained. "Lucy help me look for them, Canna can I trust you to take care of Gray and explain what happened to the Master?"

"Yeah, sure", she replied more seriously than normal.

"Wait what about us?", Warren asked.

"Help take care of Gray", Erza barked.

"Right!"

"Lucy come on let's go."

"Wait, I'm coming too", Carla declared flying after them.

"Let's go!"

Moments earlier.

Ikiru ran out of the guild hall and around the corner.

"Ikiru wait!", Erza called out.

Ikiru ignored it and proceeded to run down the alley. He saw Wendy stood in the cloak and grabbed her arm as he ran past. They both started running together.

"Where are we going?", Wendy asked while they were running.

They ran and twisted and turned through many streets before Ikiru answered.

"In here", Ikiru pulled Wendy into and Inn and they both stood supporting themselves on their knees, catching their breath.

Everyone in the bar section of the inn turned to Wendy and Ikiru. Ikiru approached the bar and Wendy followed.

"Excuse me", Ikiru tried grabbing the attention of the innkeeper or bartender while still trying to catch his breath.

A middle aged woman behind the bar addressed them ,"Oh, hello are you looking for a room?"

"Uh, uh, yes please", Ikiru panted. "Just for today, uh."

"So a room for two for one day, would you like meals and drinks included?"

"Yes uh please."

"Alright then, lunch is served from twelve until one so come to the bar when you're ready and the evening meals will be brought to your room at six o'clock. It's room seven upstairs to the right", she handed over a key. "That'll be one-thousand jewel."

"Thank you miss", Ikiru said gently taking the key he had caught his breath. He took one of his smaller bags of jewel from his bag and laid it on the bar.

"You're welcome, have you been in a rush?", the woman questioned as she counted the cash.

"You could say that", Wendy muttered quietly.

"Is that so, alright I'll bring you up some drinks in just a moment", she informed them after confirming the right amount of money.

"Thank you!" Ikiru called down as he began to climb the stairs.

"Err, thank you", Wendy bowed to the woman and followed Ikiru up.

Ikiru shoved the key into room seven's huge oak door and opened it. He let Wendy in and followed locking the door behind them.

"Finally", Ikiru groaned as he flopped onto one of the two single beds.

"Ikiru I err... thanks, it means a lot that you'd do this for me."

Ikiru didn't say anything instead he laid where he was and smiled at her.

Then Ikiru stood up and opened the wardrobe next to him, "Well then you'd better take a shower here." He threw a towel and a white gown to Wendy.

"But what about my clothes?", Wendy asked.

Ikiru dropped a plastic bag outside the en suite bathroom. "Take that in with you and put your clothes in it. Then drop it outside and while you're in the shower I'll take them to the cleaners along with my cloak and my other set of clothes.", Ikiru explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine besides we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't needed to help me earlier."

*Knock Knock*

"Come in", Ikiru called.

He heard a key opening the door.

"Here are your drinks", a man addressed them as he strolled in and laid the tray with the drinks on, on a table. "Hi I'm Rio, I own this inn and the Lady at the bar downstairs is my wife Sandra.

Ikiru approached the broad looking man and shook his hand, "Thank you Rio, I'm Ikiru and this my friend Wendy."

"It's a pleasure", Wendy greeted as she bowed to him.

"The pleasure is mine, young lady. I saw you both run in earlier you must be parched so I'll leave you to your drinks", Rio commented as he left the room.

"Thank you", Wendy and Ikiru both addressed him at the same time.

The door closed.

*Bang*

*Glug Glug*

Ikiru downed half of his glass of lemonade and began to speak, "Alright then, when you're ready I'll head to the cleaners. I'll lock the door from the other side and slip the key underneath in case you need to leave ok."

"Ok, then just a second."

*sip sip*

Wendy drunk a small amount of her drink and took her gown and towel into the bathroom and threw out a bag of clothes.

Ikiru took his extra set of clothes from his bag and added it to the bag that was going to the cleaners. Before he took off he called to Wendy, "I'm heading out Wendy I'll see ya later."

"Ok", Ikiru heard quietly under the sound of running water.

Ikiru smiled as he left the room. He turned and locked the big oak door for room number seven and slid the key underneath.

He strolled down the stairs with the bag swung over his shoulder. "Rio I'm heading out I'll be back in time for lunch."

"Alright then I'll get two meals ready for when you get back."

"Thanks", Ikiru called back as he headed out.

He came outside and covered his face from the immaculate sunlight. Twisting and turning through several streets Ikiru found himself at a cleaners. It looked welcoming. Popping in through the door he was greeted by a kind, "Welcome."

"Hi."

"Is it just that bag young man?", asked the aged woman.

"Yeah", Ikiru replied handing over the bag.

"Ok, this will take about ten minutes and it'll cost one-hundred and twenty jewel", she explained.

Ikiru handed over some jewel out of his pocket. The aged woman counted the money and took the bag away to wash the clothes. Ikiru leant against the wall and waited for the clothes to be cleaned.

Ikiru could feel the power of the demon within him. His right arm was throbbing and the veins on it became clearly visible as they poked his skin out. He clenched it. He just had to keep control until Luso arrived he thought to himself.

"Excuse me young man", the woman addressed him. "The clothes are finished."

"Thank you, that was quick", Ikiru praised.

"It's no problem, besides we aren't getting much business these days. Most young people have older relatives wash their clothes for them", she explained handing over the bag.

"Huh, yeah well, I've never been good at cleaning or washing and my cooking is only average", Ikiru related scratching his head.

"Oh well, everyone's different. They're still a bit damp so when you get home hang them up or lay them out to dry. Also can I ask why there are some girls clothes in there?"

"Oh, they're my friend's, we're kinda in a weird situation. Well thanks again."

"Come again", the woman called as Ikiru left back to the inn.

Back at the guild hall.

"So that's what happened", Canna explained to Master Makarov.

"Euh", he sighed. "Well they'll be back tomorrow."

"Natsu could you not have sniffed them out?", Lucy asked.

"Uhh, maybe but not like it matters now."

"Jeez", Lucy face palmed.

Ikiru entered the inn and headed to the bar.

"Hey Ikiru, your meals are ready", Rio addressed him putting out two plates onto the bar. One was a fish meal the other a chicken meal. "Is your friend coming down?"

"Well actually she's kinda in a situation so would it be ok if I took these upstairs and brought the plates down later?", Ikiru asked.

"Sure thing, here", Rio granted handing Ikiru a tray for the meals.

"Thanks", Ikiru nodded as he headed up with the bag of clean clothes and the meals.

Ikiru tapped the bottom of the door to room number seven twice with his foot.

*Knock Knock*

"It's Ikiru", he called in.

He heard the key in the door twisting. He started to move in as the door opened. Ikiru stumbled in.

He regained his balance but was still leant forward his face was directly in front of Wendy's.

They both blushed. Wendy was wearing the white gown with the white towel twisted into a cone on her head.

"Umm, sorry", Ikiru apologised regaining his posture. He kicked the door shut behind him. He placed the tray of meals on the coffee table. "Umm, I brought up the meals so take your pick."

"Umm, thanks."

The coffee table with the food on was placed between the two single beds. Wendy and Ikiru sat on the edges of either bed dangling their legs off. Looking towards the food.

Wendy turned the tray around on the table and dug into the fish meal. Likewise Ikiru began to eat the chicken meal.

After a few minutes later they left the cutlery on the empty plates and wiped their faces.

"Oh, right", Ikiru started. "The clothes are still a bit damp so I'll lay em out to dry on the balcony table."

"Umm, alright."

Ikiru walked out with the bag and quickly walked back in. He took the tray with the empty dishes down to the bar and thanked Rio. Walking back into room seven he shut the door behind him. Wendy's hair had dried and she had laid the towel out to dry that was on her head. She had fixed her back to the way it was.

Ikiru sat on his bed, opposite to Wendy. They looked at each other. When they made eye contact they both turned their heads away and blushed.

"Umm, Wendy."

"Um, yes what is it?", she asked nervously.

"Well it's just, um, I think you look really pretty", Ikiru complimented he was bright red. Strange considering he wasn't red when he kissed Erza.

"Umm", Wendy muttered. She put her hands over her heart. She'd never been complimented for that before. Suddenly the red left her face and she became calm. "Thank you Ikiru, I've never been complimented for my looks before; thank you for helping me out today as well I know it cost you a lot of money."

"Don't mention it you helped me out this morning, although I'm surprised you haven't been told that you're cute or something like that."

"Well guys seem to like girls who are ya know... bigger", Wendy blushed again and covered her chest with her arms.

"Uh, well I don't know what to say about that but, just be yourself."

"Uh?"

"Well what I mean is, that doesn't matter to some people, as long as you keep being the way you are you'll be fine. You're a really kind person Wendy. People like that", Ikiru explained. "Well to be honest, you're young anyway so I think it'd be kinda creepy if people started calling you cute. Especially those guys from Fairy tail."

"Ha hum", Wendy giggled.

"Ha-ha", Ikiru laughed as well.

"Well, Ikiru? Does it matter to you?"

"What!?", Ikiru was a little shocked to hear what Wendy was asking.

"Big breasts, do they matter to you?", Wendy asked as she stood up.

"No well, I'm not thinking about things like that right now. I have other things on my mind, like getting my power under control", Ikiru explained, he was red in the face again.

Wendy came and sat next to Ikiru on his bed. "Well then, is it alright if I stay like this for a while?", she asked slipping down and hugging Ikiru's left arm.

"Uhh, um sure", Ikiru smiled. The red left his face. "I didn't realise you were such a self conscious person Wendy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you seem to be one of those people who cares more about what people think of your personality and behaviour rather than your appearance, if you get me?"

"Well I care about both but probably the personality over appearance", Wendy explained calmly squeezing Ikiru tighter.

"Ah", Ikiru cringed.

"Uh, sorry was that too tight!?", Wendy asked apologetically.

"It usually wouldn't be let me just...", Ikiru pulled up his sleeve on his left arm to discover it was the same as his right except he could see the dark energy pulsing through his veins. They were a black purple colour now on both arms.

Wendy saw his arms as well. "Uh, what's wrong with them!?", she asked hastily with a sense of fear.

"It's the demon he's slowly taking over don't worry though, Luso should be here soon and he'll fix it."

"Um, I don't think I can stop it but if it hurts maybe I can soothe the pain a little?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, what if it reacts to you?"

"I have to try!", Wendy insisted.

"Alright but be careful", Ikiru explained.

"Umm, you ready?"

"Yeah", Ikiru nodded nervously holding out his arms.

The green light appeared over Ikiru's arms and under Wendy's hands. Ikiru could hear Wendy struggling or concentrating intently. He couldn't tell. "Umm."

"Is that better?", she asked.

"Well it doesn't hurt anymore, they've gone numb. But that's better than the pain, Thanks Wendy."

"It's no problem but I can't help thinking I should try to pull it out, like with the beer."

"I don't think that's a good idea I don't know what it might do. It could be poisonous or something."

"You shouldn't say things like that. This stuff is coursing through your body", Wendy worried.

"Uh, sorry I just don't know what'll happen and after everything else that's happened I..."

Wendy clasped Ikiru's hands to comfort him and smiled. Ikiru turned his head away in disappointment trying not to remember what he had done in the past.

"Hey it's a hot day the clothes might be dry now?", Wendy speculated trying to change the subject. She could see Ikiru was troubled.

"Uhh, yeah. If you wanna change in here I'll go into the bathroom", Ikiru explained standing up.

"Alright."

Ikiru went into the bathroom while Wendy changed. The toilet flushed and the tap ran.

"I'm finished", Wendy called out and Ikiru came out of the bathroom drying his hands on a towel.

Wendy was back in her usual clothes. "I bet they'll be mad when we go back tomorrow", she stated.

"They probably will but just let me handle it, it's my fault anyway", Ikiru explained folding the towel and placing it on the radiator. "Well we've got time to kill for the rest of the day lets go down to the bar and have some fun."

The rest of there day consisted of games most of which people were caught cheating using magic but it was just abit of fun. Wendy and Ikiru had their evening meals and had a long conversation with Rio and Sandra about how they ended up running into the inn.

"So you two are from Fairy tail huh?", Rio punted.

"Yeah, I'm the newest member, well I think so anyway", Ikiru replied.

"Well it's getting late I'm gonna lock up."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight", Wendy told Sandra.

Ikiru and Wendy headed up to their room for the night.

"So they're from Fairy tail huh?", Sandra asked Rio.

"Yeah", he confirmed locking the door and swinging around the *open* sign.

"To think a young punk and a little kid like her got into one of Fiore's top guilds. They must rather be hiding their strength or be Wizards in training."

"Maybe, both?", Sandra speculated.

"Yeah, maybe", Rio agreed.

The lights went out in the bar and in the upstairs corridor as Rio and Sandra headed to their living area.

"Hey Wendy I'm kinda a heavy sleeper so when you wake up can you just shake me up or something?", Ikiru asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks."

Ikiru took of his shirt and went for a shower before he went to bed when he came out Wendy was wearing a pure white night dress. Ikiru's hair was still wet and so he had a towel hung over his shoulders.

Ikiru pulled a confused face. Wendy didn't have a bag with her so where did she get the extra clothes.

Wendy noticed the confused look on Ikiru's face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Well I was wondering where you got that nightdress I mean you don't have a bag with you."

"Uh, well Sandra noticed I didn't have a bag with me and so she lent it to me. She said I could keep it because it was too small for her. It was nice of her."

"Oh that makes sense."

"So what do you think?", Wendy asked giving a twirl.

"It looks good on you", Ikiru blushed.

"Thanks", Wendy blushed too. She didn't realise that Ikiru had such a muscular physique.

Drying off his hair Ikiru checked the door was locked, hung up the towel to dry and slid under his bed sheets.

"Goodnight", he gently yawned to Wendy.

Wendy did the same and then replied, "Goodnight."

Ikiru flicked the switch at the side of his bed and the lights went out.

Ikiru could feel the pulsing in his arms again and he thought to himself, "Hurry up Luso I can't hold on for much longer!" He hesitantly and agitatedly fell asleep.

**End of chapter #5**


	6. Chapter 6 - Miyuki Kurayami

**Fairy tail Fanfic!**

**Chapter 6 ****Miyuki Kurayami**

"Ikiru, Ikiru come on Sandra said we have to be out by eleven and it's ten-thirty already", Wendy shook Ikiru awake.

"Uh", Ikiru yawned. "Wait what!"

Ikiru jumped from the bed, ran into the bathroom with his bag and started to run the shower.

He poked out his head from the door, "I'll be quick!"

He managed to have a quick shower, brush his teeth, change his clothes and clean up the room in less than fifteen minutes.

"Wendy you ready, they'll be waiting for us at the guild?"

"Yeah, I'll freshen up when we get there."

"Alright let's go!", Ikiru rushed swinging his bag over his shoulder and Wendy followed with the folded up white night-dress in her arms.

Ikiru quickly sprant down the stairs and Wendy followed close behind.

"Thanks a lot Rio!", Ikiru called dropping a small bag of cash on the bar as he ran past.

"What's this?", Rio called back.

"Tip!" Rio heard as Ikiru flew through the door.

"Thank you Sandra", Wendy stopped to bow as she followed Ikiru.

"No problem, you come again now."

"Geez kids are always rushing these days", a man sat at the bar addressed Rio.

"Yeah, making me feel old before my time", he replied.

"I know what that feels like, ha-ha."

"Ha-ha-ha."

A few blocks away from the inn Ikiru and Wendy were still running for the guild hall.

Wendy noticed the blackish purple running through Ikiru's arms. It was worse than before.

"Hey are you alright?"

Ikiru knew what Wendy was talking about and responded slowly, "Uh, yeah. But don't worry if the Master is back at the guild I'm sure he'll be able to do something about it."

"Uh, right."

"We're almost there", Ikiru called back as he skidded around the corner and continued to run down the street. He stopped right in front of the guild hall, bent over and began to pant. Wendy followed close behind and did the same."

"Alright, let's go in", Ikiru gasped.

"Right."

Ikiru pushed the huge oak doors open and proceeded to walk in.

He was welcomed with a quick "Hey Ikiru", from Natsu.

As he forced his weak right arm up to wave he was met with a swift hard punch to his left cheek. Ikiru flew across the room at a speed that shocked everyone. He hit the right hand wall of the guild hall and cracks turned into a huge crater in the wall.

"That'll teach you a lesson!", Erza yelled at him acting smug with her eyes closed.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Erza.

Wendy shrieked "Ah!"

A dense pressure filled the air and the atmosphere in the room completely changed. Erza opened her eyes to see Ikiru; preparing to throw a punch. He was enveloped in a surging purple aura and his body was covered in black markings. The pressure coming from him was overwhelming and his eyes looked like that of a beast. His Iris' were jet black and his pupils were dark red and shaped like slits going downwards.

"Rah!", Ikiru threw a punch that was dead on target. Erza would be sent flying.

Makarov thought to himself, "If that hits her then..."

But his worries were interrupted because the fist that was heading for Erza's terrified looking face stopped in mid-air. A tall thin man in a black hooded cloak with white hair had launched his fist into Ikiru's stomach. It was a solid hard punch.

"Hack", Ikiru spat as blood poured from his mouth and he knelt painfully on the floor. "Rah", he shot himself from the floor to throw a punch at the man.

In one swift movement the man kicked Ikiru upwards using his knee and slammed him straight back down with a chop to his neck.

*SMASH!*

Ikiru slammed the floor with a mighty thud and a small shockwave released from the ground that he had hit. He hit the ground so hard that bounced. Ikiru laid still with his eyes open. But there was no colour in them. He was out cold. The energy coming from his body ceased.

"Oh, Ikiru what's happened to you? You didn't even recognise your own uncle", the man spoke pulling down the hood on his cloak.

Erza stood still. She dropped to her knees and threw up on the floor. *Huuu* *Bluuuur*

"Erza!", Natsu called appearing at her side. He put a hand on her back, "Are you alright!?"

"I... if I'd just been hit... I...", she stuttered and threw up again. *Huuuur*

"You'd have probably been killed", Makarov finished walking up behind them. "Isn't that right Luso?"

"You're right", the cloaked man picked up Ikiru and turned around holding him in his arms. "Without a doubt she'd be dead."

"Thank you", Erza managed whilst catching her breath.

"Hum", Luso nodded walking into the infirmary with Ikiru in his arms.

"Hold on!", Wendy called following them into the infirmary and shutting the door behind them. "Umm, if you're the one who came to help him please take a look at his arms", Wendy requested.

After laying Ikiru on an Infirmary bed Luso pulled up the sleeves on Ikiru's shirt and saw the blackish purple energy pulsing through his veins. They were throbbing viciously. He proceeded to take of Ikiru's shirt and saw that the energy was starting to spread from the veins in his arms across his shoulders, to his chest and neck.

Team Natsu along with Makarov walked into the Infirmary. Although the exceeds, Juvia and Gajeel were nowhere to be seen. Natsu was holding up Erza.

"Were you the person that Ikiru was with yesterday?", Luso asked Wendy.

"Uh, yes."

"Do you know when this started to happen to his arms?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure but I think it started yesterday morning", Wendy explained.

"Alright, thank you for taking care of him. I can see that somebody has worked on him.", Luso thanked.

"Uh, it's no problem."

"We need to seal him quick we can't have him doing that again just over a punch", Makarov butted in.

"You're right", Luso agreed. "Miyuki!"

When Luso called out a beautiful girl entered the room. She had straight, shiny, long blonde hair and a perfect body.

"Hu", all the girls puffed, they were stunned by this girl's beauty and they all stared at her. They were all jealous.

"Ah, Ikiru!", she knew who he was and hurried over to the side of the bed that Luso had laid him in. She bent down and held his hand. Everyone from Fairy tail was confused.

"We need to strengthen the seal now! Are you ready!?", Luso asked hastily.

"Yes", she replied confidently standing up, she had an immaculate voice as well as a beautiful body.

"I'm alright now Natsu, thanks", Erza addressed him pulling herself away from him and shutting the door.

"Right everybody gather round, I'll need your help to restrain him. Even though he's unconscious he'll wake up to the pain", Luso explained as everybody came over to the bed side.

Luso buckled enchanted magic weakening belts around the table restraining Ikiru's arms legs and upper body including a belt across his head that covered his eyes. "I can't put belts over the core of his body because the seal is on his stomach. You'll all need to keep him still while I strengthen it."

"Right!", everyone confirmed in unison.

The beautiful girl took a place at the head of the bed and held her hands above Ikiru's head.

"Wait before we start!", Wendy addressed Luso.

"Yes what is it?"

"That energy running through his body, would it help if I extracted it?", Wendy asked. "I would've tried it before but Ikiru said it might be dangerous."

"He was right but if you can do that then yes, please extract it into the air", Luso explained.

"Right!", Wendy replied confidently.

"Miyuki you know what to do right?", Luso asked with a look of seriousness on his face.

"Yes."

"Right let's get started", Luso announced as a dark orb appeared under his hands. He placed his right hand on top of his left and the orb got bigger. Black markings appeared on Ikiru's stomach.

"That's it, hold him down."

Makarov, Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray all laid their hands on him. Makarov stood on a stool to make sure he was at the right height. Wendy stood with her hands held over the energy that was crossing from Ikiru's right arm to his chest.

Luso slowly lowered the dark orb into Ikiru's stomach and it slowly disappeared into his body. Luso's hands lay on the seal, he had pushed the orb all the way in.

There was an eerie silence. Sweat dripped down the nervous faces of everyone surrounding Ikiru.

...

...

...

"Ahhhhhh!"

Ikiru's body thrashed against the restraints and tears ran out from under the belt covering his eyes. His body lifted of the table slightly.

"Hold him down!", Luso yelled.

"Right!", everyone replied.

Green light appeared under Wendy's hands and the energy started flying upwards into the air. A dazzling bright yellow appeared under the hands of the girl who Luso called Miyuki.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Good keep him still!", Luso called out as the energy continued to fly out of Wendy's green bubble. As the segments of energy flew across the room one of them latched onto Gray's wrist where Ikiru had previously burned him.

"Ah", Gray fell back from the table and clenched his wrist.

"Gray what's wrong!?", Lucy asked while struggling to keep Ikiru still.

"It burns", Gray managed trying to pry the energy from his arm.

"Lift up your arm!", Miyuki called out to Gray. "Trust me!"

Gray lifted up his arm and Miyuki opened her mouth and began to suck the air. The light in the room was sucked into her mouth along with the dark energy.

"Thanks!", Gray called out getting back on his feet and once again pushing down on Ikiru.

"Good work Miyuki keep it up!", Luso addressed her. Everybody had to shout to keep in contact because of Ikiru's constant screaming.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The black markings on Ikiru's stomach that made the seal started to change.

"We're almost done keep..."

Luso was interrupted by an extreme burst of dark energy that blasted out of Ikiru's chest.

"Ahhhhhh!", Ikiru cried painfully. "Ahhhhhh!"

If not for the restraints Wendy would've been knocked straight off of her feet. Instead she was just knocked back and stumbled. She came straight back over to the table.

"Keep it up!", Luso called out. Miyuki stopped sucking in the darkness and the darkness stopped releasing from Wendy's bubble. "Uh, no. The Demon is starting to use Ikiru's own energy to stop us. If we don't stop it know he'll die!", Luso struggled to call out.

"Damn it!", Natsu shrieked.

"Ahhhhhh!", Ikiru still screamed as the tears proceeded to run from under the belt and his own energy started releasing from his body.

"I can do it!", Miyuki called out to Luso.

"Are you sure!?", Luso called back. "It could kill you!"

"I can do it!", she repeated.

Luso nodded to Miyuki and pulled back Makarov and Wendy from either side of him. Then he called out, "Everyone step away from him!"

Miyuki came around the table and to face Ikiru and bent over putting her face close to his. She pulled her long hair away from her face as she proceeded to get closer to him.

As everyone besides Miyuki backed away all the belts restraining Ikiru snapped and flew off in different directions as his energy surged through the room.

Just as the worst was about to happen Miyuki leant down against Ikiru and pressed her tender lips up against his.

Ikiru's body was slightly raised up in the air from the pain of the releasing energy. But the amount of energy releasing from his body gradually began to lower and so did his body position until he was eventually laid still on the bed. Miyuki released her lips from Ikiru's and he lay still and quiet on the bed.

"That's it!", Luso shouted as he shot across the room and smashed his right hand down onto Ikiru's seal and twisted his wrist. The seal turned with the flow of Luso's wrist and all the problems in the room seemed to vanish.

"Phew, I thought that would never end", Makarov complained aloud.

Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Natsu were stood still. Their jaws dropped.

"She... She just kissed him!", they all called out pointing at Miyuki.

She stood still blushing and looking down at him. Then she wiped the tears from his now closed eyes. Ikiru was unconscious.

"Huh, good work everyone", Luso congratulated. "Let's go take a break Miyuki will stay here and look after him."

"Sounds good", Makarov agreed.

They all left the infirmary leaving Ikiru with Miyuki. Team Natsu were still flabbergasted about what had just happened.

"How come he keeps getting kissed all the time I feel so mistreated", Natsu complained.

"Mistreated?", Lucy beamed.

"Well yeah, he's just a kid and already he's had one from Erza, Mira and the pretty blonde girl."

"I told you to keep your mouth shut about that!", Erza barked clobbering Natsu over the head.

"Yeah Natsu, anyway it was Ikiru who kissed her", Gray added.

"Oh, yeah you're right."

"Shut it!", Erza demanded whacking them both.

"Natsu I didn't peg you for the jealous type", Lucy put in.

"Yeah", Natsu quietly said to himself. He wasn't really paying attention. He sat looking at the picture inside of a ruby-red heart-shaped locket. It was the one that Ikiru had given to Mira.

"Um", Gray and Erza sat down they were disheartened.

Natsu slipped the locket into his pocket and changed his attitude. "Hey who is that girl anyway?"

"That girl, as you put it is Ikiru's foster-sister", Luso explained as he and Makarov took a seat. "She's always had a crush on him as well, so I bet she was happy about that kiss."

"Uh, what?", Natsu punted. "That's a little weird."

As the conversation continued Ikiru began to awake in the infirmary, "Uh."

"You're already awake", Miyuki addressed him sat beside the bed.

Ikiru tried to sit up, "Uh." The wet flannel on his forehead slipped off.

"Wait don't try to get up yet", Miyuki worried getting to her feet.

Ikiru faced her. She put her hands on his bare chest and slowly lay him back onto the pillow.

Ikiru stared at Miyuki with a confused face. She stared back blushing with a smile.

"Uh, who are you?", Ikiru questioned. He was slightly dazed, it was obvious he would be drained after the earlier procedure.

"Uh, so you don't recognise me huh?", Miyuki replied. "It's me Ikiru, it's Miyuki."

"Uh." The confused look on Ikiru's face changed as his eyes seemed to widen in his head.

He sat up again still staring at her.

"Hey I said not to..."

"Are you really?", Ikiru interrupted. "Are you really Miyuki?"

Miyuki took his hand with both of hers and smiled at him.

"It is you." Tears began to run from Ikiru's eyes and he swung his arms around her. He hugged her tightly, "I thought... I thought you were dead."

"Uh", Miyuki was surprised but then she put her arms around Ikiru and hugged him back. Then she whispered in his ear, "I missed you."

Ikiru pulled away from her and wiped his eyes then replied, "I missed you too."

"You've gotten stronger", Miyuki addressed his as she poked his chest.

"Yeah and you've gotten taller."

"I guess so it has been almost six years."

"Six years, huh", Ikiru clenched his fist and stared deeply into it.

"Well I'm glad to see you but on a serious note you really need to lie down", Miyuki explained.

"Yeah."

Miyuki paced her left hand on Ikiru's back and her right on his shoulder and gently lay him back onto the pillow again.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it", she blushed ringing out another flannel to place on his head. "Better take it easy, you have a high fever from losing all that power all at once."

"Right."

*Knock Knock*

Miyuki looked at Ikiru. He nodded.

"Come in!", she called.

"Yo guys", Natsu greeted as he was followed in by the usual crew.

"Hey", Ikiru and Miyuki replied.

"Hey you ok kid?", Natsu questioned.

"Yeah I'm just real tired", Ikiru puffed.

"Well you're not gonna recover as fast now that the seal for the demon's energy has been strengthened", Luso explained walking in with Makarov.

"So you're here too hah."

"Problem with that?", Luso replied.

"No just ,oof, I wasn't expecting to see Miyuki and then you as well", Ikiru managed starting to pant.

"I think you should stop talking, you need some rest", Miyuki worried.

Ikiru was flustered, he was sweating and panting, "Well you're right but..."

"No buts!"

"Uh, alright. But it's not gonna be easy to sleep it's only about eleven."

"Actually it's twelve-thirty, but yeah", Gray butted in. "You've been out for about an hour."

"Really, UH", Ikiru noticed the burn mark on Gray's arm. He turned to look away.

"Hey what's up?", Gray asked him.

"You're arm that was my fault."

"Uh, yeah but don't sweat it, it doesn't hurt."

"Besides I can heal you right?", Wendy exclaimed cheerfully trying to get Ikiru to feel better.

"Yeah, so don't worry about it."

"I guess."

"Here I can help you get to sleep, lay back", Miyuki explained. Ikiru did as he was told. Miyuki poked her right index finger into his forehead and with a ripple of Ikiru's skin and a sharp *ding* noise he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Looks like the infirmary is gonna be his new home for a while", Makarov said aloud. "Let's leave him be for now come on."

Everyone followed Makarov out of the infirmary. They shut the door behind them.

"Hey, how's he doing?", Mira asked Erza as she took a seat at the bar.

"He's got a fever and he's tired but as long as we keep checking on him he should be fine."

"Well that's a relief."

Miyuki approached the bar and sat on a stool next to Erza. She turned to face Erza and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I hope you'll forgive him", Miyuki apologised.

"Oh you don't need to apologise, it was my fault anyway", Erza replied swiftly.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me either."

"Hum, alright let's change the subject", Mira suggested.

"Good idea", Erza agreed.

"Well then um which boys do you like in the guild?", Miyuki asked.

"Well I like..."

"Wait!", Mira was interrupted by Carla who flew over to the bar. "Don't talk about that here. Just look at them all, listening in like bats."

All the boys were sat with one eye focused on this conversation.

"Good point, wait when did you get here?", Erza questioned.

But Carla had already flown over to greet Wendy.

"Ok then, Miyuki what magic do you use? Or aren't you a magician?", Mira asked.

"Oh yes the magic you were using in the infirmary looked quite interesting", Erza punted.

"Well the thing is I'm like Ikiru."

"Huh?", Mira and Erza both were confused.

"Well you see I'm a demon slayer too. I have the demon of light sealed inside of me", Miyuki explained.

"What!?", everyone shouted. Turns out they were still listening in.

"No offense Miyuki but you don't exactly look fifteen!", Natsu pointed out in a shout.

"Uhh", Luso and Makarov sighed. "Alright you lot gather round."

The group from the meeting including Miyuki and Luso all responded to the Masters command. They all sat around one table.

"Right Luso please clear everything up for them", Makarov requested.

"Uh, right", Luso sighed. "You all know about when the seven demons came around right?"

"Yeah we do", Natsu replied.

"Right then I'll try to make this quick", Luso explained. "Basically those fifteen years ago when the demons came around they were all sealed inside different hosts. But not all the hosts were new-born babies. Miyuki for example was almost three when she had the demon of light sealed inside of her. Although Miyuki is a special case because the demon wasn't sealed inside of her, she let it enter her body and they work as a team."

"Whoa", Natsu imagined what might have happened. "Wait Miyuki why did you let the demon inside of you?"

"Well I was just a curious young child and everybody else was scared of it and ran away. But because of my childish imagination she seemed like an angel to me so I approached her and we talked for a while until I decided we should work as a team."

"Wait approached her!?", Gray asked emphasising the word *her*.

"That's right. The demon of light is a girl and name is Kumi."

"Kumi huh, I'll try to remember that", Erza spoke out.

"Yeah me too", Natsu put in.

"Oh wait a second. Sorry Miyuki I never introduced myself, I'm Erza Scarlet", she declared holding out her hand.

Miyuki took Erza's hand and replied with, "And I'm Miyuki, Miyuki Kurayami."

**End of chapter #6**


	7. Chapter 7 - The notebook

**Fairy tail Fanfic!**

**Chapter 7 ****The Notebook**

Reader notes: I apologise if this chapter disappoints. I have started course work and don't have a lot of time to put into my fanfic at the moment so this chapter wasn't as detailed as I'd have liked it to be. It was kinda rushed. I'll try to make up for it with the next few chapters. - Uberskill123

* * *

"I'm Miyuki, Miyuki Kurayami."

"Alright enough with the small talk", Luso nagged. "There's something that Miyuki and I would like to show you."

"Huh?", Makarov questioned.

Luso nodded to Miyuki across the table. She nodded back and pulled a notebook from her pocket. It was old and tattered.

She placed it in the middle of the table and began to explain, "We've read this and found that it's Cid's diary. But there's more to it than just being a diary."

"Huh?", Natsu gestured to Gray. Gray shrugged back.

"What do you mean exactly?", Makarov asked Miyuki. "Is it enchanted or something?"

"It is just an ordinary notebook but it isn't an ordinary diary. If you read the first half it's just diary entries but if you read the second half all the way to the back it's some sort of elaborate plot", Luso explained.

"Go on", Makarov told Luso curiously.

"Actually some sort of elaborate plan isn't the best way to describe it. To cut a long story short, my brother was an evil bastard! He wrote it all in here!", Luso ranted waving around the notebook. "Turns out Miyuki and Ikiru were adopted by my brother on purpose so that he could use them as threats and military weapons for his village. The village he lived in was always overlooked and seen as weak by others. Cid addressed his plan to collect all the demon slayers to the villagers and they all agreed. They were going to use them as military weapons!"

"Uhh!", everyone at the table was shocked besides Miyuki and Luso who sat depressed and angered.

Luso continued, "Miyuki only showed me this a short while back but she's had it for a while. In fact the incident two years ago which Ikiru was involved in destroying Cid's entire village because of a man who claimed to be his murderer. Well the man who claimed this was telling the truth and he was in a dark guild but the truth is Miyuki hired him to do it to stop my brother, and I don't blame her either. Although we think it best that Ikiru not know about this until his fever has settled a little. It would be quite stressful for him if he found out that his sister hired a criminal to kill their father and for this reason I would like it if you were to stay out of it and let Miyuki explain to him. In a way it is her fault that Ikiru killed all those people and is constantly being attacked."

Miyuki looked at the floor in disappointment.

*Bang*

"Uh", everyone turned to the noise they heard coming from the infirmary.

"Oh shit", Luso face palmed.

"He heard us", Makarov explained. "The fever probably woke him up from the spell."

Miyuki stood up and strolled into the infirmary. Closing the door behind her.

Ikiru was knelt on the floor banging the side of the bed with his hand in frustration. *Bang*

"Damn it!", Ikiru yelled.

"Ikiru I...", Miyuki knelt next to him and put out a hand to comfort him.

Ikiru turned his head away, "I can't believe I didn't even realise. He was using us from the beginning!"

"Uh", Miyuki was disappointed in herself. "That's true but... but, that doesn't matter right?"

Ikiru turned his head back to face her. He was frustrated and confused.

"I mean, he's gone and so are the others so... as long as you can forgive me, well. As long as you can forgive me then it doesn't matter that he used us or that you killed those people."

"What!?"

"Well there are people constantly hunting you and that's my fault but I'm sorry. Plus those people you killed were all bad anyway think about it, if you hadn't killed them then a lot more people would have died."

Ikiru looked at the floor angered and agitated.

"They were going to use us as military weapons Ikiru! You have to understand! You have to forgive me!", Miyuki begged.

Ikiru looked at her. She looked back. Tears began to run from her eyes as she waited for Ikiru's response.

"I'm sorry", she cried as she lowered her head and covered her face.

*Tap*

Ikiru's hand lay on her shoulder comforting her. He tried to avoid eye contact though.

"It's okay. I forgive you", Ikiru muttered solemnly still avoiding eye contact.

Miyuki lifted her head slowly and wrapped her arms around Ikiru, "Thank you."

Ikiru hesitantly responded but then also wrapped his arms around his foster-sister, "No problem."

Ikiru and Miyuki parted from each other and Miyuki wiped her eyes.

"You alright?", Ikiru asked his voice was a little sad sounding.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyway how's your fever?"

"Well I feel alright I'm just really tired."

"Maybe it's not a fever then, maybe just exhaustion from the sealing", Miyuki considered.

"Yeah, maybe", Ikiru responded.

Miyuki got to her feet and held out a hand for Ikiru, "Can you stand."

"Yeah I think so", Ikiru grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. His right leg buckled and he stumbled.

He fell forwards into Miyuki. Who held him up by his shoulders.

"You alright?", she asked concerned.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry", Ikiru blushed.

"Ok, just take it easy."

"Yeah."

Ikiru tried to hold himself up on both feet but his legs buckled again. He fell into Miyuki a second time and she tripped backwards onto a bean-bag in the corner. Ikiru followed and landed on top of her.

"Uh, sorry about that", Ikiru blushed as he apologised.

"Uh, no problem", Miyuki blushed back.

They had both realised how close they were to each other. Ikiru was literally on top of her.

They both blushed and began to breathe deeply as they closed in on each other, their faces getting closer and closer. Sweat dripped down their faces as the deep breathing became faster.

They were face to face.

Ikiru and Miyuki both raised their right hands and laid them on each others left cheeks.

"Miyuki... huh... can I...", Ikiru panted as their foreheads touched.

Miyuki put both her hands on Ikiru's face and said softly, "It's ok, I don't mind."

Then she pulled Ikiru's lips onto her own and sank back into the bean-bag with him on top of her. They stayed on the bean-bag a few seconds, rumbling with their hands on each other's faces.

As they released from each other they blushed.

Then Ikiru threw himself backwards and turned his head away.

"What's wrong!?", Miyuki asked in a worried voice.

"I'm sorry, that was unfair of me", Ikiru pointed out.

"No! It's alright", Miyuki swiftly replied as she sprang towards him. "Listen, if I didn't want you to then I wouldn't have let you ,ok?"

She grasped his hands with hers, "Ok?"

Ikiru was still blushing, "Uh, alright."

"Come on, maybe you won't fall this time", Miyuki stood up and put out her hand again.

Ikiru took it and slowly pulled himself to his feet. He stumbled put Miyuki held him up by his shoulders.

"Uh", he struggled to stay stood.

"It's alright I got you", Miyuki let Ikiru know, keeping his balance for him.

Ikiru put out his arms to try to balance himself but it was no use.

"Uhh", Miyuki sighed. She pulled Ikiru into her and let him lean on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his back, "Stay there a sec, alright."

"Um, sorry Miyuki", he apologised.

"It's ok", she put one of the hands that was supporting Ikiru around his head and pulled his face into her clothes.

"Hey, how's Kumi?", Ikiru mumbled with his face covered.

"She's doin good, she helped me get a lot stronger", Miyuki explained as she pulled Ikiru's face from her and put his left arm over her head supporting him.

"That so?"

"Yeah. You think you can walk if we stay like this?"

"Sure."

By now all the embarrassment from the earlier 'event' had left their heads.

"Ok then here we go", Miyuki stated as they slowly made their way towards the door.

The door slowly creaked open and Miyuki walked out supporting Ikiru. She rested him on a backed chair around the table where the crew from the meeting where sat. Canna had gone.

Miyuki took a seat next to Ikiru.

"What's up with you kid? You look out of it", Gajeel addressed Ikiru.

"Long story, when'd you get back anyway?"

"Just know actually", Lily answered the question for Gajeel. "But Juvia is still out."

"Right."

"Miyuki, Makarov and I were just discussing something", Luso informed her.

"What is it?", she questioned.

"Well we were just wondering what you want to do now that you've found Ikiru? Do you want to stay with him or have you got plans?"

"Well I was hoping I could stay with him for a while", she replied.

Ikiru smiled at her.

"Ok, then I guess that settles it. My work is done here Makarov, call on me if you need me again."

"Thanks for your help and yes I will."

"Miyuki you stay here and join Fairy tail that's the agreement me and Makarov came upon just now."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Ikiru", Luso addressed his nephew.

"Yeah, what's up old man?"

"Good luck with your training. Don't get yourself killed."

"Hum, right!", Ikiru replied as Luso walked out of the guild hall.

He put on his straw hat which matched the toothpick in his mouth and he smiled as he turned the corner.

"Well then since Miyuki just joined the guild you know what that means!", Natsu yelled out.

"Oh Jesus", Ikiru face palmed.

"Ha-ha not wanting to be sick again kid", Makarov laughed.

"Party!", the meeting crew shouted out and immediately everybody else in the guild hall were clinking pint glasses together.

"Uh, I don't know what to say", Miyuki spoke out.

"Then don't say, just have fun", Natsu told her, pulling her from her chair into the crowd. She looked back at Ikiru and reached out a hand as if she were in trouble.

"Ha-ha", Ikiru laughed as he waved at her. She disappeared into the crowd.

The day went on with Miyuki being welcomed by everyone and Ikiru sat speaking with Makarov, avoiding all alcohol.

Ikiru and Miyuki gave their goodbye's and left late at night to go to an inn a few blocks away. The black iron inn, the inn Ikiru and Wendy had spent the previous night in.

They quietly entered through the door and Miyuki talked quietly and quickly to Sandra who sent them straight up to a room. She saw Ikiru but only gave him a wave before sending them up.

Ikiru and Miyuki in-turn had showers and changed into fresh clothes. Miyuki was wearing a beautiful white night-dress which suited her perfectly. Ikiru wore some shorts but no shirt showing off his surprisingly muscular physique. You wouldn't be able to tell if he had his clothes on. Soon enough they found themselves in the middle of a conversation.

"You've gotten more muscle."

"Oh yeah, well you've got taller, taller than me anyway."

"Hu hum", Miyuki giggled playfully.

"I really have missed you Miyuki, ya know."

Miyuki came and sat on the bed next to him, leaning on his arm and wrapping her arms around it, "Yeah I know, me to."

"Well we better get some sleep", Ikiru suggested.

"Yeah."

"Huh, wait a second there's only one bed in this room?", Ikiru realised looking around, he was sat on the only bed.

"Ha-ha, you only just noticed?", Miyuki laughed.

"Wait did you rent a room with only one bed on purpose?", Ikiru questioned gently while blushing.

"Well no, actually this is the only room that they had free, they told me it had only one bed but I said it wouldn't matter", Miyuki explained blushing. "That's not a problem is it?"

"Err, no... I just."

"Well then, what's wrong. You only have to share alright?"

"N-No, I just err... um, well I'm kinda fidgety in bed. I hope I don't keep you awake."

"Uh, oh. It's fine don't be so uptight alright. I am your sister you know", Miyuki explained trying not to act embarrassed but she was still blushing.

"Uh, yeah."

*Rumble*

Miyuki and Ikiru slid under the sheets and each laid their heads onto a pillow. Miyuki turned over to face Ikiru.

"Um, you've gotten really pretty over the years Miyuki", Ikiru muttered as he blushed.

She went bright red but smiled, "Thank you". She was leant on her left side and put her right hand on Ikiru's left cheek.

Ikiru was leant on his right and put his left hand on Miyuki's right cheek, he went bright red.

They stayed still for a few moments and then Miyuki spoke, "I love you."

She pushed herself into Ikiru and kissed him, keeping her lips on his. She put her left hand on his face and her right on his chest. She continued to kiss him for a long time.

She pulled away from him bright red and smiled at him, although she was very embarrassed.

"Miyuki."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I love you too", Ikiru smiled as he kissed Miyuki for a short moment before pulling away. "Although I'm not very confident when it comes to romance", Ikiru explained blushing still.

"It's alright. You don't have to be", Miyuki explained. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight", Ikiru mimicked and they both turned over and fell asleep.

**End of chapter #7**


	8. Chapter 8 - Demon Slayer's magic!

**Fairy tail Fanfic!**

**Chapter 8****Demon Slayer's magic!**

Reader notes: Publishing an extra chapter sometime this week! Not really anything to do with the main story but I just felt like it.

xD

Hope you guys enjoy. Uber.

* * *

Once again poor Ikiru Ikaruga's morning started with him being shaken awake at the black iron inn. Except this time it wasn't at ten-thirty, but eight-thirty instead.

"Ikiru, Ikiru come on. Sandra said we have to be out by nine and it's eight-thirty already", Miyuki shook Ikiru awake.

"Uh, you're kidding right?", Ikiru yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes awake.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding!?"

"I guess I'd better get a move on then."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"I won't be long", Ikiru said drowsily as he went into the bathroom. In twenty-five minutes Ikiru and Miyuki managed to get quick showers, brush their teeth, change their clothes and tidy up the room.

Ikiru and Miyuki picked up their respective bags and headed down to the bar. Ikiru took a seat on a stool and placed his head on the bar. Miyuki greeted Sandra and handed her the room key taking a seat next to Ikiru.

"Hey Ikiru, that's pretty rude ya know. You could at least say good morning to Sandra", Miyuki addressed him.

"Oh, don't worry yourself", Sandra put in.

"I know but still, Ikiru, come on", Miyuki shook Ikiru and he fell off the stool.

"Ahhh."

"That serves you right for being rude", Miyuki scolded him.

"He wasn't being rude. He wasn't even awake", Rio addressed them as he appeared behind the bar.

"That so."

"Oh hey, Morning Rio, Sandra", Ikiru yawned.

"Sorry we have to go now, thanks a lot", Miyuki called back as she picked up both bags and Ikiru in her right arm.

Ikiru hunched over in her arm and waved to Rio and Sandra.

They slowly waved back and as Ikiru and Miyuki left they both said, "Weird."

Miyuki hauled Ikiru over to a bench and they both sat. "Ikiru, that was really embarrassing, ya know."

"Well I'm sorry that I haven't had nearly enough sleep over the past three nights."

"And whose fault is that", Miyuki complained sarcastically.

"Uh", Ikiru sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little off."

"Uh, alright then."

"Hey now that we've both joined Fairy tail we'll be getting our Guild marks soon. Where you gonna have yours? Oh, and what colour?"

"Umm, I think I'll have mine in white on my right hand", Miyuki replied.

"Uh, that was fast. Well I'm not sure exactly where I'm gonna have mine but I think I'll have it in black."

"Ha-ha, that's so like you", Miyuki laughed.

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"Ha-ha, I just mean you haven't changed a lot. I mean physically you're quite different and you've matured a lot but you're still the same."

"Huh?"

"I mean like, the decisions you make and the way you act and stuff", Miyuki explained cheerfully.

"Oh, I get ya."

"Well then, shall we get going?", Miyuki asked smiling.

"Sure."

Miyuki and Ikiru happily made their way towards the guild hall with their bags in tow. When they got there they came across the gang from the meeting, waiting outside for them.

"Hey Ikiru, what's up?", Natsu called out, whilst waving.

Ikiru and Miyuki came within casual voice range, "Not much but what're you guys doin?"

"Oh well ya see yesterday I told them I'd show them my Demonslayer magic so...", Miyuki explained.

"Oh, alright."

Master Makarov came to the front of the group, "Make sure you use your magic across the water to avoid injuring anybody."

"Right", Miyuki replied confidently. "I'll explain as I go along."

Makarov nodded.

"Right, I'm sure you've already been told about how Demonslayer magic works but I'll just go over it anyway. Basically we are known as Demonslayers because of the Demons that we have sealed inside us and that we are able to use their powers, whether we want to or not. But we don't posses a Demon slaying magic as such, instead we posses three types of magic. One of these is the Demons elemental magic attribute and the other two are supposedly made up of the users own magic and a mixed personality magic but I have confirmed that this isn't true", Miyuki explained.

"How so?", Makarov questioned.

"I paid a visit to the earth Demonslayer a while back, Chikyū Iwa, nice guy. Turns out he uses his Demons earth magic but also uses one of the same magics as me and we don't think it is coincidence. Let me demonstrate my magic's before we go into more detail."

"Sure", Makarov spoke out.

"The Elemental magic of a Demon is quite similar to moulding magic, for example."

Miyuki put out her hands and began to concentrate, "Light make sword!" As Miyuki had intended a shining light sword appeared in her right hand.

"I think we'll get along just fine", Gray mentioned.

Miyuki snapped her fingers and the sword disappeared in a glimmer of light sparks that slowly fell to the ground.

"The magic I use isn't very good for demonstrating with but it is basically healing magic, I used it on Ikiru to try to calm him down when we sealed him. The sleeping spell I used on him also falls into that category", Miyuki explained.

"Right", Makarov nodded.

"Uh, now for the last magic but before I show you I need to ask. Black-steel - Gajeel Redfox, Salamander - Natsu Dragneel and Sky Mistress - Wendy Marvel, do you know of any way that Demons could be connected to the Dragons?"

"Why do you say that?", Gajeel asked.

"That doesn't matter now just tell me", Miyuki explained.

"No", Gajeel replied.

"Nah", Natsu added.

"Not, really", Wendy stuttered.

"Huh, the Demonslayer's third shared magic. We all have it, and it's this", Miyuki took a big deep breath and stood on the edge of the pavement, next to the water. She put her hands together and incanted, "Light Dragon Roar!"

As she said this a tornado of yellow light spiralled across the water skimming across the top of it and splashing everywhere.

Everybody stood in shock. Dragonslayer magic.

"That, can't be", Makarov spoke aloud.

Ikiru stood in awe thinking of what he could possibly do when his power grows.

"I can't think of anyway that the Dragons could be linked to the Demons so why?", Natsu asked himself aloud.

"You're right", Gajeel agreed.

"There's just no way", Wendy added.

"Alright everybody come inside, there's no point in even discussing this with each other. We won't find anything out", Makarov explained.

Everybody did as the Master said and followed him inside.

"Ok, let's take our minds off of that. I think I'll send you all out on a quest", Makarov explained.

"Alright!", Natsu yelled in delight.

"Humph, about time", Gray chimed in.

"Ikiru and Miyuki you'll go too, it's good experience", Makarov explained staring at the quest board.

"Right", Miyuki and Ikiru both replied at the same time.

"This looks good for starts. Some bandits are on their way to magnolia, they should be in the mountains to the east in three days. The people who I'm sending are, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Ikiru, Miyuki and Erza as team leader."

"Right!", Everyone confirmed.

"Master it's not like I'm saying he can't handle himself, so please don't take offense Ikiru but do you think he'll be safe? I mean up till now he's been using the demons' power in battle situations. But now that the demon has been sealed and he can't use his magic yet..."

"He'll be fine", Makarov interrupted.

"But if he gets separated from us then what?", Erza explained in a worrying tone.

"I agree with Erza I think it's dangerous", Miyuki put in.

Ikiru put his hand behind his neck and stretched. Then he yawned.

"Err, don't listen to Miyuki she's just overprotective. Besides you haven't seen me in almost six years, you think I've been doin nothin all that time", Ikiru reassured Miyuki with a quick jab, it flew towards her fast and stopped right in front of her face. In fact it moved so fast it swished the air and the force from it lifted Miyuki's hair upwards.

She stood in awe. She realised he had changed a lot.

"Ya know earlier how you were saying that some things about me haven't changed. Well you're the same Miyuki, you still worry yourself over me. But don't worry, you don't have to fret over me anymore", Ikiru explained. "Come on I'll show you how much I've changed, I just need a sparring partner."

"Well since I'm not going on this next quest, I guess it's fair that I take you up on that", Gajeel butted in. "Master?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Gajeel nodded and he and Ikiru headed outside. The gang followed.

"This should be interesting", Mira proclaimed.

"Alright, spar one round. No magic. First to fall loses. Fight!", the Master declared and with those words Gajeel and Ikiru jumped to each other.

Levy came outside to watch Gajeel.

Gajeel had the upper hand. He and Ikiru were constantly throwing blows and blocking others. But one or two of Gajeel's shots had connected and Ikiru was already struggling to keep up.

*SMACK!*

Gajeel threw a hard right punch but Ikiru stopped it with a cross block.

Natsu began to commentate childishly, "Gajeel throws another right. Ikiru ducks and goes for a right upper, Gajeel attempts to intercept with a right kick but Ikiru holds his leg of with his left hand."

"Rah", Gajeel struggled as he pulled his head back barley avoiding the sharp punch Ikiru threw.

Ikiru's left hand came from Gajeel's leg and smacked into his stomach.

"Oooo, I bet that hurt. Gajeel looks like he's hurting", Natsu blurted out.

What followed was a right kick that swept Gajeel's left leg and planted his back on the ground.

"He's down! And the winner is Ikiru!", Natsu called out.

"Wow", Wendy uttered.

Everybody from Fairy tail stood in shock especially Levy and Lily. They knew that Gajeel was no easy opponent.

Ikiru put out a hand to help up Gajeel but he brushed it aside as he walked into the guild hall, obviously frustrated. Levy and Lily followed close behind to comfort him.

"I didn't realise you were so skilled in hand to hand combat?", Erza addressed Ikiru as he approached the gang.

"Yeah but that's about it I'm good with some weapons too but... I prefer not to use em, ya know", Ikiru explained looking at his hand as he flexed his fingers.

"Yeah", Erza replied.

"Still. I don't think it's a good idea that you go", Miyuki imputed.

"I think he'll be able to handle himself, they're only a bunch of bandits", Erza explained.

"I agree", Gray assured.

"Me too", Natsu added.

"Aye sir", Happy beamed.

"So do I", Mira agreed.

"But...", Miyuki worried.

Ikiru placed his hand on Miyuki's shoulder, "You don't have to worry about me alright. Besides you'll be there to help me out right?"

"Uh."

Ikiru looked into Miyuki's eyes and said softly, "Right?"

"Uh, yeah."

Ikiru pulled Miyuki towards him and wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks. And I'll be there for you too."

"Uh." Miyuki acted a little surprised. "Alright", she conceded wrapping her arms around Ikiru.

Everyone seemed to smile when they saw this sibling love, or maybe it was more than that but they just didn't notice.

"Maybe I should go talk to Gajeel?", Ikiru stated pulling away from Miyuki.

"No, don't", Makarov commanded.

"But..."

"Gajeel is a prideful person. If you go and pity him it'll make him feel worse", Makarov explained. "It's gotta be hard, an accomplished wizard losing to a young kid like you."

"I wish you'd stop saying that, it just makes me feel worse", Ikiru explained rubbing his arm. "I hope he doesn't hold it against me."

"Don't worry", Erza reassured him. "He's kind of a rough guy but he wouldn't hold something like that against you. Although he may try to get even."

"Huh, just what I need", Ikiru sighed.

*Pit*

*Pat*

"Oh, it's raining", Lucy declared holding out her hands.

The rain began to come down harder. *Sshhhhh*

"Come on let's get inside", Makarov struggled to call out through the suddenly heavy rain.

*Creak*

The huge doors shut and the gang who were wet began to talk, sat around three tables that were close together.

Natsu, Gray and Ikiru took off their now wet shirts and threw them all across to one empty bench. Makarov took off and hung up his coat.

Happy and Carla shook themselves dry and the girls wrung out their hair.

"Wow, there wasn't a cloud in the sky this mornin' and now I'm soaked. It only took a second", Wendy explained.

"Yes, it is quite strange", Erza added.

"Ok guys but let's just address the problem at hand here, ok?", Lucy changed the subject. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

Lucy held up her hand with the golden zodiac key in it. The key shone and as commanded the maiden appeared.

"Can I be of assistance princess?", Virgo addressed Lucy.

"Yeah, could you just fetch me and my friends some clothes real quick?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"Here princess your clothes", Virgo handed some clothes to Lucy.

"Wait a second did those just appear in your hands!?"

"Goodbye princess", and with that Virgo puffed away.

"Ok, lets just go change", Lucy quickly said trying to take her mind off of the bizarre events that had just occurred.

The girls headed into a spare room in the guild hall and all that was heard was the locking off the door. Although being made of water Juvia wasn't bothered by the rain and hid behind a pillar watching Gray.

"Nice of them to get us some clothes as well", Ikiru addressed Natsu and Gray sarcastically.

"Ahhh, oh well", Natsu sighed.

"I'm used to it", Gray replied.

A few moments later the girls all came out wearing strange-looking dresses.

"Well these are from the celestial spirit world, what can you expect", Erza told the others as they took seats on an empty bench.

The guys looked at the girls in their dresses. The girls looked at the topless boys.

Then the girls started to whisper among themselves, covering their mouths whilst still looking at the guys. *Psst* *Psst*

"Hey what're you staring at?", Ikiru asked.

The girls giggled, "Ha-hum."

"Well we were just talking about you actually", Lucy replied in a mischievous tone.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well actually we were just saying that we didn't realise you were so muscly", Lucy explained. "We always see Gray without his shirt on and it's expected that Natsu has big muscles. But you're only fifteen and you're pretty buff already."

"Hey where is this goin? I'm gettin kinda scared."

"Well Lucy said what we think about you, so what do you think about us?", Erza asked. All the girls lowered their heads a little but looked into Ikiru's eyes as they blushed.

"Err, well. You all... look really nice."

"Well thanks but who do you like the most?", Lucy asked and then grinned evilly.

"We should be able to find out which of the guys likes who with this tactic", Wendy explained quietly among the girls.

"Yeah, nice goin Wendy", Mira whispered back.

"Err, well...", Ikiru blushed.

"Go on. It's ok to have a favourite", Lucy urged for an answer.

"Well I don't really think that..." Ikiru stopped mid-sentence and noticed the sad look on Miyuki's face.

"Uhh", Ikiru sighed. Then he changed his tone to a more happy one, "Miyuki, it's Miyuki."

"Can you give us a reason why?", Mira asked.

Ikiru came straight out with, "Because she's always been there for me when I needed someone the most."

All the girls held their hands on their hearts and Miyuki looked at Ikiru surprised but happy.

"Awwwww. He's so cute!", the girls said a loud.

Gray and Natsu elbowed Ikiru in the back, "You sounded like a total dork!"

"Err, Shut up!", Ikiru blushed and pushed them off the bench.

The boys started to fight among themselves.

Mira placed her hand on Miyuki's shoulder, "You're lucky to have him, he's a really good guy."

The rest of the girls came around Miyuki and smiled at her.

"I know", she replied happily.

"But that doesn't mean their won't be any competition", Wendy addressed her in a hype voice.

"Yeah, I like him too ya know", Mira shook Miyuki's shoulder.

"So then Miyuki you'd better not let your guard down or we'll snatch him away from beneath you", Erza explained whilst smiling.

"Urr", Miyuki worried. Then she changed her attitude. "Ha-ha alright then it's a contest", she giggled.

"Right!", all the girls shouted.

**End of chapter #8**


	9. Chapter 9 -Happy-Birthday,Ikiru Ikaruga!

**Fairy tail Fanfic!**

**Chapter 9 ****Happy Birthday, Ikiru Ikaruga!**

The rain had stopped and the sun was shining again. But the conversations still continued inside.

The girls were sat in their group and the boys sat in theirs.

"Hey guys", Miyuki whispered so that Ikiru didn't hear. "It's Ikiru's birthday tomorrow, but I don't know what to do for him. Shall I buy him a present?"

"Wait what?", Lucy whispered back. "The Master said his birthday was the 27th, does that mean it's the 26th already?"

"Yeah that's right but I don't know what to do for him?"

"I've got an idea", Erza put in. "Lucy would it be alright if we all went to your place tonight?"

"Sure", she nodded.

The day went on and it became dark.

"Hey Ikiru I'm going over to Lucy's tonight, is that alright?", Miyuki asked his permission.

"Huh, you don't have to ask me ya know. You're your own person, you don't need my permission. Go have some fun", Ikiru explained smiling.

"Uh, thanks", she hugged him.

"No problem, see ya later."

"See ya later", she called back as she waved and left with the girls.

Ikiru sighed deeply. "Now where am I meant to go?", he thought to himself.

"Hey Ikiru", Happy squeaked. "If you don't have anything to do, wanna come back to mine and Natsu's place? We haven't had someone in a while."

Ikiru grabbed Happy out of the air and hugged him tightly, "You're a life saver."

"Don't mention... it", Happy struggled braking free of Ikiru's grip.

"Well then let's go", Natsu spoke out as he strolled up behind them.

"Aye sir!"

The night went quickly and Ikiru slept deeply in Natsu's spare bed. Of course this was after he had stuffed himself with food.

* * *

*Yawn*

Ikiru and Natsu stretched their arms as they made their way towards the guild hall with happy in tow. They strolled in to the hall to hear party poppers and cheers.

They looked around and saw banners hung up that read 'Happy Birthday Ikiru!'

"Happy birthday!", Miyuki called as she dropped onto Ikiru and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled away from him.

"Uh, what is this?", Ikiru questioned.

"What does it look like dummy?", Miyuki said sarcastically poking Ikiru's forehead. "We're throwing a party for you."

"Uh", Ikiru looked around, he was surprised.

Miyuki wrapped her arms around him again but tighter this time, in a way that was more comforting. "Happy Birthday, Ikiru", she whispered into his ear.

"Thanks", Ikiru smiled softly, he was moved.

"Party!", Natsu yelled and with that the usual chaos began.

"We decided throw a party because we couldn't decide on a present for you", Erza explained.

"I already got two presents anyways", Ikiru explained.

"Huh", the girls questioned.

Before Ikiru could explain Elfman burst into the guild hall crying. "Guys you won't believe who it is. Mira I...", he cried tears of joy.

A small girl with white hair came around the corner and ran to Mira-Jane and hugged tightly.

The girl looked up with tears in her eyes, "I missed you, sister."

Almost everyone surrounded the girl and yelled, "Lisanna!"

Tears were shed and so were laughs as everyone greeted the presumed dead Lisanna Straus.

After a few hours of the welcome home/ birthday party Lisanna approached Ikiru and said, "So you did join the guild, just like I said, you fit in here."

Mira approached Ikiru and Lisanna who were with Miyuki.

"Yeah", Ikiru held out his hand and Lisanna shook. "Welcome back."

"Thanks", she replied. "Oh and this is your sister, I'm Lisanna Straus", she greeted putting out her hand.

"I'm Miyuki, Kurayami", Miyuki shook hands. "Hey, Ikiru. You know earlier you said you already had gotten two presents anyway, well what did you mean?"

"Well now, its three actually. The first is that I joined an awesome guild which is full of great people, the second and third are that my sister and someone elses sister who haven't been seen in years came back to us in the same week", Ikiru explained happily.

Everyone was listening in to this conversation and smiled and then Macao called out, "I think this calls for a toast!"

"I agree!", Makarov yelled, slightly drunk. "To Lisanna and Miyuki's homecoming and a Happy Birthday to Ikiru!"

Even more hours past, it was getting late once again.

Wendy noticed a look of sadness on Ikiru's face. "Hey what's wrong", she asked as she approached him. She sat next to him.

"Well I feel kinda bad that you guys who are Dragon Slayers have been partying for my Birthday. I mean you don't even know when your birthdays are", Ikiru explained.

"That's true but... don't be upset about it, it's ok."

"But..."

"It's ok", Wendy interrupted grasping onto Ikiru's arm.

"Uh, alright."

Wendy looked into Ikiru's eyes and smiled as she left him.

"Guess it's time to leave", Miyuki mentioned to Ikiru as she approached him.

"Yeah."

Everybody in the gang came out to leave at the same time and to see of Ikiru and Miyuki.

"We'd better get goin then, thanks a lot", Ikiru smiled.

"Don't mention it", Erza replied.

The small groups turned in their own directions and everyone called ,"Happy Birthday!"

Ikiru smiled.

*Splash*

*Drip*

*Drip*

Everybody turned at the sound of the strange noise.

Ikiru stood still put his hands on his stomach and then lifted his arms. His hands were warm and covered in a red liquid. Ikiru slowly lowered his head to see a sharp blade sticking through his stomach.

"What... the... fuck?", he managed to squeeze out of his lungs as his feet left the floor and his body planted into the ground.

Everyone turned in horror to hear Miyuki's scream, "Ikiru!"

Miyuki held Ikiru in her arms as he lay unconscious, bleeding to death. She began using healing magic immediately.

The gang surrounded him and looked around for a culprit of the stabbing. Scanning for any possible traces of an attacker.

Then in the corner of their eyes the gang caught a man stood in the darkness of a corner, wearing a hooded cloak and twirling blades on the tips of his fingers.

The man muttered quietly but just so everyone could hear, "Happy Birthday, Ikiru Ikaruga."

**End of chapter #9**


	10. Chapter 10 - Battle!

**Fairy tail Fanfic**

**Chapter 10  ****Battle!**

"Fire Dragon, Iron fist!", Natsu yelled in rage. He threw himself into the corner with his hand ablaze.

*Boom!*

Rubble blew from where Natsu had attacked. Natsu left the corner but the cloaked man wasn't there.

"Huuu", Ikiru struggled to breathe. He kept coming in and out of consciousness.

"Hold on!", Miyuki fretted. She held him in her right arm and healed him with her left hand.

"Huu."

"Hold on I'll help!", Wendy called as she skidded down next to them and began to heal Ikiru.

Now a green light and a yellow light were shining over Ikiru's stomach healing the stab wound.

"Above you!", Erza called out to Miyuki.

The cloaked man shot down towards them with a knife in his hand. Preparing to strike, he swung his arm.

"Ice make Lance!", Gray yelled out as icy spears flew towards the cloaked man.

The cloaked man changed his course in mid-air to avoid the spears but also missed his chance to attack.

*Scrape*

He skidded along the ground and found himself in front of the Fairy tail guild hall.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!", Laxus screamed as a tornado of thunder came out of the guild hall and smacked into the cloaked man. The man skidded across the water.

"Nice one Laxus", Freed praised as he walked out with all the Fairy tail members.

Canna headed over to Ikiru and helped carry him inside along with Miyuki, Lucy and Wendy.

The cloaked man climbed out of the water and took a fighting stance.

"Hey old man how'd you know we needed help?", Natsu asked still angered.

"How could we not hear that scream of Miyuki's", Makarov explained.

"Right."

The Fairy tail members all prepared for battle and then incanted their own spells as Makarov commanded.

"Dragonslayers!", Makarov yelled.

"Iron Dragon"

"Fire Dragon."

"Lightning Dragon."

Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus all stood together and took deep breaths.

"Roar!", they shouted as twisters of magic energy shot through the air.

The cloaked man jumped over the Dragonslayer magic and spun in the air letting loose a flurry of knives which flew at the Fairy tail members.

"Gray!", Makarov commanded.

"Right, Ice make shield!"

The knives hit the shield of ice and bounced off in different directions. Sticking into the ground.

"Erza!", Makarov commanded again.

"Heavens wheel!", she shouted as her armour changed in a flash of bright light. "Pentagram sword!"

The cloaked man barely managed to dodge. His cloak was torn to shreds besides the hood that covered his face.

"Takeover!", three voices shouted as the Strauss family rushed in to attack.

More knives found themselves flying from the hands of the cloaked man towards Lisanna.

Mira and Elfman hesitated so that they could protect their little sister until they heard Gray shout, "Keep moving!"

A wall of ice appeared in front of Lisanna and she found herself unharmed as the knives impaled the ice.

"Satan soul!"

"Beast soul!"

The brother and sister lunged in to attack the seemingly dangerous and agile man, who was no longer cloaked as such, but head covered.

"Go my babies!", Bickslow pointed and the dolls did as commanded.

The man dodged the lunges of the two takeover wizards by jumping but was hit by what seemed like jade-green lasers from Bickslow's dolls.

The man lay injured on the floor as he struggled, "Uh."

Makarov approached him but jumped back when he heard Erza shout, "Wait!"

It was a good thing that Makarov jumped back because immediately after he did there was an explosion. The cloaked man had blown himself up.

"Uh", Makarov puffed as a drop of sweat rolled down his face. "Is everyone alright", he asked as he turned.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

"Right then I think it would be best if we all stayed here for the night and that way we can watch over Ikiru. Agreed?", Makarov announced.

"Yeah", everyone replied at the same time in a solemn tone.

There was a ruckus in the Fairy tail guild hall until they were told to get some sleep and take turns to keep watch by Makarov.

The night passed quickly and then when the morning came the noise continued again. But it was a few days before Ikiru awoke.

"Uhh", Ikiru opened his eyes.

He was immediately addressed by Miyuki who was sat next to the bed, holding his hand, "You alright?"

"Uhh", Ikiru mumbled.

"Oh yeah, you won't be able to speak until you've had a drink", Miyuki explained gently. "You've been unconscious almost a week, so you're dehydrated. I gave you some water but it was disturbing you so I stopped. If you are gonna drink it's gonna hurt like hell."

Ikiru hesitated then nodded.

Miyuki brought her hand up to Ikiru's mouth. She was holding a glass of water and pressed it up against his lips.

"Alright don't gulp it, drink slowly", Miyuki explained whilst tipping the glass so water went into Ikiru's mouth.

Ikiru began to drink the water slowly but he felt an intense pain as the water hit his stomach and he tensed up.

*Cough*

*Cough*

He choked on the water.

Miyuki took the glass away quickly and put it on a table. She pulled towards him, "Hey, hey, you alright!?"

She sat on the side of the bed and patted his back. Ikiru sat up.

Ikiru saw dirty dishes and glasses on a table across the room.

*Cough*

"Hey", Ikiru was speaking but his voice was rough. "Have you been sat in here with me all this time?"

Miyuki placed her hand on Ikiru's again. She didn't reply she just smiled.

Ikiru saw the tiredness in her eyes he knew she had been sat beside him all these days, even though he was unconscious.

Ikiru saw some sort of food stuck next to her lips and raised his hand.

He placed his right-hand on her face and wiped off the food with his thumb.

He pulled Miyuki closer until she practically fell on top of him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He pulled her head next to his and snuggled up to her. Then he whispered, "Thank you."

She pulled away from him and then smiled and put her forehead up to his. Then she whispered back, "You're welcome", and she kissed him on the head.

She pulled away from the bed and stood up, "Now that you're awake I'm gonna go get a shower. I'll send someone else in alright."

Ikiru smiled and nodded.

Miyuki waved as she walked backwards to the door and made her way out of the infirmary. She closed the door behind her.

*Thud*

Ikiru heard a conversation through the door.

First he heard Miyuki say something but it just sounded like mumbling. Then Erza replied to her.

"Oh he's awake", he heard Erza say. "We'd better not tell anyone else or it'll cause a commotion."

Ikiru tried to listen in but he still could only hear Erza's voice.

He heard Miyuki mumble again.

"Alright, I'll go watch him for you."

Once again Miyuki mumbled.

"It's fine, go relax for a bit."

Ikiru saw the handle turning on the door and laid back on the pillow behind him.

*Creak*

Erza walked in and shut the door behind her.

*Thud*

She was wearing a blue skirt and white shirt and something that seemed to be a blue bow-tie but Ikiru couldn't tell he was a little light-headed. He looked at her and thought that she seemed a lot more charming than usual. His face became a little blushed, for some reason he was thinking about her as a potential love interest.

"Hey", Erza greeted as she sat on the stool beside the bed and crossed her right leg over her left.

Ikiru shook his head from side to side to try to think about something else.

"Something wrong?", Erza asked.

"Uh, no... I... I'm just a little light-headed. Anyway how you been? Ya know while I've been out of it."

"Well actually I was quite worried about you and so were Wendy and Lucy so we decided not to go on that quest to capture those bandits."

"Oh thanks but you really didn't have to..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it", she interrupted.

"Well what about Natsu and Gray?"

"Well the guys were... let's say angered that they couldn't go on a mission with you so they went with Gajeel", she explained.

"Oh yeah, how'd it go?"

"Well they were back in about a day, so... let's say they absolutely destroyed any chance of those bandits being bandits anymore."

"Ehhh", Ikiru cringed. "Well that's kinda good... I guess."

"Humph", Erza smiled. "It's quite a hot day, you alright wearing that shirt?"

"Actually I think I'll take it off", Ikiru replied pulling his arms out from under the covers.

He lifted his arms but then the pain in his stomach intensified.

"Uhhh", Ikiru cringed as he dropped his arms.

"Hey you alright?", Erza asked moving her self onto the bed that Ikiru laid in.

"Err, yeah, it just stings a little."

"Here let me help", Erza told Ikiru as she put herself over him. Her legs over his. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up to head height. Then instead of lifting his arms she pulled it off his head and down to his hands; removing it and placing it on the edge of the bed.

"There how's that?", she asked kindly with a smile on her face.

Ikiru stared directly at her face and replied slowly, "It's great, thanks."

Erza smiled again tilting her head slightly.

Ikiru blushed then tried to think of something to say.

"Err, sorry to cause any trouble", Ikiru said in a dull voice whilst lowering his head. "I've only been here a couple days too, hah."

Erza placed her arms around Ikiru and hugged him to console him. "It's alright. You're new here nobody expects you to be perfect", she explained softly.

Ikiru put his arms around Erza and tucked his neck into hers. "Thanks", he whispered.

"You're welcome", Erza whispered back. She pulled away from him and didn't kiss but gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ikiru blushed as Erza hopped off of the bed. "Well I'll come back soon with the others but you'd better get some rest, that looks pretty bad", Erza explained nodding her head at Ikiru's bandages which covered his stomach.

"Alright, see you", Ikiru said kindly with a smile.

Erza turned her head away and blushed putting her right hand up to her right cheek.

"Errm, I don't know how exactly to say this but... I... um... I kind of like you", Erza muttered and left as soon as she finished speaking. Closing the door behind her.

*Thud*

Ikiru's heart was beating fast. He had just had two pretty girls console him and kiss him.

He laid back on the pillow behind him and closed his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

Ikiru awoke to see Miyuki again who seemed to look a lot less tired and more fresh than before. The rest of the gang was stood with her.

"Uh, hey guys", Ikiru wiped his eyes awake. "Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep like that."

"It's alright, although you just spent nearly a week unconscious so I wonder how you even managed?", Miyuki addressed him. "You've slept about half a day."

"Oh yeah..."

"Alright enough with the chit-chat let's get down to business", Makarov butted in. "Ikiru you are starting your training today. The first stage you should still be able to do even while immobile. Miyuki will show you what to do and then you practice. Once you've finished the first stage I'll send you on a quest with some selected members from the meeting. Then you do stage two training and a quest and so on. Understood!"

"Uh, yes sir", Ikiru saluted. But then he cringed having hurt his arm.

"Ha-hum", Miyuki giggled.

"Well not to spoil your fun Miyuki but that attack on me just proves I'm still an assassination target", Ikiru explained rubbing his shoulder.

"You're right and that's why a member of Fairy tail will be watching over you everyday, be it Miyuki or not", Makarov announced.

"Well I don't have a problem with that but what about you guys?", Ikiru asked.

They all smiled.

"Hey we wouldn't have even been at that meeting if we didn't want you around", Natsu grinned happily.

"Aye sir!", Happy agreed.

"He's right ya know", Gray put in.

"And you did save my life", Lucy added.

Ikiru looked around to see all the smiles in the room. Then he looked down into the bed sheets and smiled himself.

Lisanna walked in through the door and leant over the bottom of the bed, "Besides you fit in here, right? We wouldn't want you to go dying on us now would we?"

A scared look came onto Ikiru's face, "Uh huh", he mumbled.

Mira laughed and then everyone else did as well.

"Alright, alright", Makarov chuckled. "But on a more serious matter you'll be getting your guild mark soon so if you want it you'll have to prove to me that you deserve it."

"Right!", Ikiru replied sternly and confidently.

Everyone in the room looked at Ikiru directly.

Makarov coughed to bring attention to himself.

"Ikiru Ikaruga, your training, begins now!"

**End of chapter #10**


	11. Chapter 11 - Training!

**Fairy tail Fanfic**

**Chapter 11 ****Training!**

"Your training, begins now!"

Ikiru's face became serious. He clenched his fist.

"Ikiru before you begin your training your goals must be clear. What is it that you want now that you've joined Fairy tail and got back your sister? What is it that you will be training for!?", Makarov questioned, loud and direct.

"Well... to find the rest of the Demonslayers is kind of a goal I guess but..."

Ikiru looked around to see the curious faces of the people around him, this was Fairy tail, his home, the people who cared about him and what he had to say.

"Is that all...", Makarov started but was interrupted.

"But...", Ikiru started as he clenched his fist harder. "To protect the people who are precious to me, that is what I strive for!"

The faces of the Fairy tail members lit up around him and they all smiled.

"Well that's good enough for me!", Natsu called out jumping down onto the bed next to Ikiru; patting him on the back.

"Ha hur", Ikiru scratched his head in embarrassment, but he meant what he said.

"Is that so?", Makarov stated twirling his moustache. "Well then good luck with your training. Come on let's leave him to it."

With these words almost everyone gave their encouragement of "Good luck!" to Ikiru and left the infirmary, once again leaving Ikiru alone with the small gang from the meeting.

Lisanna waved as she pulled the door shut behind her. *Thud*

"Well kid I don't really have anything much to say but...", Gajeel started. "You'd better recover soon so we can spar again, I'll kick your ass!"

"Uh, right...", Ikiru scratched his head again as Gajeel left with Lily, opening and closing he door.

*Creak*

*Thud*

"Well I don't have anything to say, you've got this!", Natsu proclaimed.

"Yeah", Gray agreed as he nodded at Ikiru.

They both left the room along with happy. Juvia quickly followed behind Gray.

*Creak*

*Thud*

All the girls stared at Ikiru in their own bashful way blushing.

"Uh, what's up guys?"

"Well... the thing is... we were just wondering... which one of us you like?", Lucy explained gently as she blushed.

"It's kind of being a competition to see who can get you first, but we want an answer?", Mira explained further.

"Oh, for crying out loud! I've had enough of this!", Miyuki whined as she approached the bed. She went around to the side.

She bent down next to Ikiru and gently placed her hands on his face. They both became flustered and red-faced.

"Hey what are you..."

Before Ikiru had a chance to finish Miyuki's tongue found its way into his mouth. She pushed her face further into his moving his head backwards and eventually onto the pillow he was sat in front of.

She pulled herself away from him and turned to the others, "You happy now!?", she asked in a playfully angry tone. Ikiru stared at Miyuki in a strange way, he was still bright red.

"Ha-ha-ha", the girls began to laugh.

"Looks like you've had enough of us trying to take him", Mira giggled.

The laughing died down and Miyuki blushed and looked downwards towards the floor. Ikiru was still staring.

"Uh well, looks like we missed our chance", Lucy announced as she opened the door and left.

"Well I'm not giving up just because of that", Mira addressed Miyuki playfully as she waved and left.

"Hum, me either", Erza agreed as she followed.

"Wait for us!", Wendy called as she and Carla followed and shut the door.

*Slam*

"Hey what's wrong?", Miyuki asked Ikiru, still blushing. "Didn't you like it?"

Ikiru stared at her blankly.

"Well say something!?", she urged.

"Well, I just... I just didn't expect you to do that in front of everyone else", Ikiru explained softly.

"Well, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no! Don't get the wrong idea!", Ikiru panicked and then softened his tone. "I just didn't expect it, that's all."

"Um", Miyuki mumbled with a saddened look on her face. She looked downwards avoiding eye contact.

Ikiru caught up on this and tried to keep her happy, "Anyway, I did like it so..."

"Really?", Miyuki looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah, of course", he blushed.

"You always know what to say", Miyuki told Ikiru placing her hands on her heart. She pecked him on the cheek and blushed.

"Uh, um", Ikiru mumbled and then smiled.

"Alright then we'd better start your training", Miyuki changed the subject.

"Err yeah."

"Right for me this was a wiz but don't get down if you can't get it straight away. Kumi and I work together so it's a lot easier for me to use magic than for you, your demon won't even speak to you", Miyuki explained. "Right, basically all you have to do is focus your energy into your hand and try to focus it into a ball, then incantate 'dark make orb'. For me it's 'light make' but whatever. Anyway this is the first step of stage one training and it's the easiest demon type moulding magic to use."

"Right."

"The earth Demon Slayer Iwa could do this too and he said the same as me, easiest to use and to master. I'll show you mine", Miyuki explained and then incantated, "Light make orb."

A shining yellow light appeared above Miyuki's right hand and she began to play with it, spinning it around her fingers and changing its size, moving it around the room.

She snapped her fingers and it sparked into nothingness. *Snap!*

"Now you try."

"Err, right", Ikiru replied nervously.

Ikiru held his right arm up with his left so that his wounded stomach didn't tense up again. He concentrated energy into his right hand and then, "Dark make orb."

A purple blackish ball appeared above Ikiru's hand but it wasn't a perfect shape. It was wriggling around the edges.

"Good, keep calm and concentrate", Miyuki told him gently.

Ikiru began to hold his breath and the left arm that was supporting his right began to squeeze.

"Err", he struggled to keep the energy ball in place. It began changing shape, stretching in different directions.

Miyuki placed her hands on Ikiru's right arm, "Hey calm down, nothings gonna go wrong you know."

With this comfort Ikiru loosened his grip on his arm and began to breathe normally again. The deformed energy in the air came back to hover over Ikiru's hand and became a tiny orb.

"That's great well done!", Miyuki congratulated.

*Pop!*

The orb disappeared.

"What's wrong?", Miyuki asked.

"I'm sorry, huh... it's just, hard to keep in place and shape, huh... ya know", Ikiru puffed. He was sweating and panting, it obviously had an effect on his body, being injured and all.

Miyuki noticed the look of disappointment in Ikiru's eyes and tried to comfort him. "Don't worry about it, you don't have to apologise. These things take time, ya know", she explained gently wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his shoulder.

Ikiru lifted his right arm and placed it on her back in trying to hug Miyuki back but he was too tired. He fell back onto the pillow and laid still. Miyuki fell into the bed on top of him.

"Ahhh!", Ikiru cringed.

"Sorry, are you alright!"?

"Err, yeah I think so", he squinted in pain.

"Sorry. Anyway let me sort this bed out." Miyuki rearranged the bed so that the pillows were stood up on their sides and she laid backwards next to Ikiru pulling the sheet up to their waists.

"How's that?", she smiled.

"Good thanks."

The door creaked open and Makarov walked in alone. He immediately began to speak, "Tomorrow is the fifth of October and I've got a quest lined up for you on the eleventh. You should have pretty mush recovered by the ninth but if you haven't finished step one training by the time the day of the quest arrives then you won't be receiving your guild mark. Understood?!"

"Right!", Ikiru replied confidently.

Makarov immediately turned and left.

"That's a bit harsh gramps, only a few days. He is injured ya know?", Gray addressed Makarov.

"He needs to be progressing quickly so that he can protect himself, he can't rely on other people to be watching his back for him all the time."

"I know that but..."

Makarov interrupted before he Gray had a chance to finish.

"He's still an assassination target and now being a member of our guild that puts all of you at risk as well. If he can't protect the people who are 'precious to him' as he put it, then he won't feel too great if you get kidnapped, will he?"

"I guess you're right", Gray replied in a sad tone.

In the infirmary Miyuki hugged Ikiru as he continued to train. "Dark make orb!"

He repeated this again and again until Miyuki fell asleep. He decided he didn't want to disturb her and instead laid her head on the now properly placed pillows, pulling the bed sheets up to her shoulder height. Ikiru then slid under the sheets and he also fell asleep.

**End of chapter #11**


	12. Chapter 12 - First Quest!

**Fairy tail Fanfic!**

**Chapter 12****First quest!**

"Jeez how much can this kid sleep he just spent a week unconscious", Ikiru heard Gray say aloud.

"Err, wah?", Ikiru mumbled as he awoke.

"You do sleep a lot don't you?", Miyuki asked, she was still in the bed sat next to him.

"Umm, yeah", Ikiru replied still drowsy. "I'd better go get a shower."

"Alright", Miyuki and Gray replied.

After a not so long wait Ikiru walked back into the Infirmary with a towel around his shoulders, he had taken off his bandages.

It was clearly visible where Ikiru had been stabbed. There was a nasty scar and around it and the skin was purple.

"Doesn't that hurt?", Gray asked Ikiru in a concerned tone.

"Well, a little but Miyuki and Wendy were working on me while I was unconscious right, so..."

"That is one reason why you've recovered so quickly", Makarov interrupted. Nobody had even noticed him enter the room, although the door was wide open. "But don't forget about that demon inside you. It seems its paying it's rent, or moreover if you die it dies also."

"Right."

"You'd better spend the next few days training if you do want to go on that quest", Makarov addressed Ikiru.

"Yeah."

So Ikiru did as was suggested by the guild master and trained until the day of the quest. He spent lots of his time sat in the infirmary with different people, constantly training. Although he didn't complain. Then came the eleventh of October and he was ready, or so he said.

"You ready guys!", Natsu yelled out energetically.

"Yeah", Gray grinned.

"You bet", Lucy smiled.

"Aye sir!", Happy confirmed.

"Hum", Ikiru and Miyuki nodded.

"Alright listen up!", Erza commanded.

Everyone stopped speaking and looked towards her.

"The mission is as follows", she started holding up a piece of paper, reading. "We will be taking back a stolen painting. It's a family airloom and it's valuable so we need to be careful of damaging it. Also it's travelling in a carriage so the best idea would probably to be to intercept and ambush it. If we hurry out of magnolia and into the mountains we could have finished this quest within the hour. Let's go!"

"Right!", everyone responded and quickly made their way out of the guild hall.

Within half an hour the team were lying in wait for the carriage, set up in place for the ambush when they heard it coming.

*Gallop*

It was being pulled by two horses.

Ikiru was waiting on a ledge just above the carriage thinking about the plan and what Erza had explained.

"Alright, to put simply I'm going to cut the tethers that keep the horses linked to the carriage. At that point Ikiru will jump into the top of the carriage grab the painting and run out of the back and the rest of us will watch his back alright?"

As Erza shot across the rocky path slicing the tethers Ikiru snapped out of his trance like thinking and jumped down off of the ledge.

*Thud*

He landed right inside the carriage. He thought he was lucky when he saw the painting right next to him. He instantly snatched it and jumped out of the back of the carriage following the path down the mountain.

Within a few minutes all the gang was there. Ikiru was puffing, he had sprant all the way.

"Well that was easy", Happy pointed out.

"Yeah, huh... too easy... huh... you think a stolen valuable painting would actually have more that one guy... huh running away with it", Ikiru managed panting.

"That's because there is more than just me!", a voice called.

The Fairy tail members looked around to find themselves surrounded by bandits.

"Looks like this quest just got a little more interesting!", Natsu yelled his hand already ablaze. "Attack!"

With the command from Natsu everyone suddenly jumped into battle.

Lots of different magic commands were heard through the yelling and striking of swords.

"Ice make Lance!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Heavens wheel, pentagram sword!"

"Light make hammer!"

"Dark make orb!"

Somehow when the dust had settled and the bandits lay beaten the painting hadn't been damaged and the Fairy tail members weren't badly injured, though Miyuki did end up healing a few cuts and scratches.

"Alright let's make..."

"Raagh!", a lone bandit still strived for victory as he stood and swung a mace at Erza from behind.

She turned and easily dodged his attack but couldn't find the chance for a counter.

"Dark make orb!", Ikiru yelled as the black ball launched into the bandits' stomach, laying him out on the ground. The orb returned to Ikiru's hand and sunk in to his palm.

"Huh", he puffed.

"Thanks", Erza addressed him.

"Nice shot", Lucy praised.

After returning the painting to the owner and receiving their reward for the quest the gang found themselves back in the guild hall talking with Makarov.

"Well you did finish your quest so I guess you can have your guild marks now", Makarov addressed Ikiru and Miyuki.

"Alright!"

Mira-Jane approached them with what seemed to be a magic stamper.

"Where do you want it and what colour?", she asked cheerfully.

"I'll have mine in black on my right upper arm, ya know near my shoulder", Ikiru replied.

"Is hear good?", Mira asked after positioning the stamp.

"Yeah that's great, thanks."

*Pop*

Ikiru's black guild mark appeared. Then only a few seconds later Miyuki's white guild mark appeared on the back of her left hand.

"Well everyone today is a job well done", Makarov congratulated.

Miyuki latched onto Ikiru and began to talk with him laughing and joking as they left the guild hall.

The gang looked at them happily as they all gently said the same thing, "Those two are gonna make a big change of things around here."

They were all freaked out about how they had all said the same thing at the same time and all responded with a horrific, "Waaahhhh!?"

**End of chapter #12**


End file.
